The moon and the clouds, I'm nothing without you
by lastwish26
Summary: Anastasia Rose Steele is a 24 year old college graduate from English Litt, lives with her father Raymond Steele owner of Steele Publishing and Steele hotel branchs. She coincidently meets Christian Trevelyan Grey at dinner, who also happens to be her father's great business acquitance. Their life change instantly after meeting for a second time during the Coping Together Gala.
1. Chapter 1 - from usual to unusual

This story doesnt involve any BDSM aspect, all character credits are owned by . This is my first story, I dont know if it will truly be successful but I wanted to try something new during my spare time and I've always been a huge fan of Fifty Shades Trilogy and the movie. Also, since I'm studying English Litterature in College here in Paris, Ana took a great place in my heart as for Christian for being the man of my dream despite his dominant soul. The story will include some kinky fuckery but not the entire aspect of Christian's Red Room of Pain or BDSM. I dont know how the story will evolve in fact, I will write according to the flow and to where the characters will take my imagination away. I really do hope u to be very indulgent toward me as it is my first ever fanfiction. My English can suck a little bit, as I'm only speaking it since the age of 12 and I'm still dealing with it. I do speak it very fluently but since I'm not from an English speaking country I may have some difficulties.

The story is written from both Ana and Christians point of view, I'll try to jump between characters or add other characters POV too in order for you to understand better the course of the story.

Anastasia Steele is a 24 year old college graduate from English Litt, currently looking for jobs where she can display her English Litt skills, she lives with her father Ray Steele the owner of the well-known Steele Publishing and Steele Hotel branchs, in Seattle next door of the Kavanaugh Family. Christian Grey is the 27 year old the yougest successful bachelor, entrepreneur, handsome owner of Grey Entreprise Incorporation.

So here is the first chapter I really do hope that you all will like it and keep reviewing it, I don't make promises but I hope to update very oftenly.

 **Chapter** 1: **Usual day**

 **ANA POV:**

So today as usual I spent the entire day going forth and back in the house. Ray is working, Kate and Ethan are in Barbados with their parents so I can't hang out with them either. She asked me to join them but I don't like interupting family vacations, she already spends the entire year with me -well almost- so it's better for her to spend family vacation. I'm looking for jobs, yeah you will tell me I can take on Steele Publishing but no, I want to prove my dad what I'm capable of, what I can do without the influence of his name. I have worked in various bookstores and I loved every of them, but I want something discovering, maybe I should try writing. Kate and I make Skype phone calls everynight, well it depends on the time difference but we manage, and she tells me all those hot guys she met the previous days or nights she was out with her brother Ethan. She is very close to him, not the typical bro/sis relationship but he is like her second bestfriend after me. This is when I realise how sad it is for me to be the only child of my family. My mother Carla died when I was only 10 during her volontary teaching mission in Africa, she was caught by an illness and when they brought her back in Seattle she was already in terminal state of it, she died few hours later. My dad worked hard to not make me feel her absence but I felt it anyways, but we had a very nice housekeeper Virginia so I was pretty close to her. But since I had Kate I was able to move on quickly, tho I miss my mom so much and I talk to her everyday when I enter my room and see pictures of us hanging on the wall. Kate and I met when she moved in next door with her parents when we were 7. My father helped them with the moving because it was a Saturday and my dad likes meeting new people. My mother and Kate's mother Felicity became instantly bestfriends just like Kate and I. We went to same school during all our education and suprisingly have always been in same classes -almost- she has so much experience with guys that it embarasses me who is a 24 year old virgin! Her brother is a blond king, he is absolutely handsome and well he was my first childhood crush but it vanished quickly since I always ended up seeing him with different girls like every minute of his life! They were quite alike Kate and him, but I loved Kate more. I always thought Kate was my long lost twin sister from another father because she entirely complets me. She is actually the one to make me like shopping, I was such a bookworm back recently, but she managed to make me her shopping buddy too, not that I complain but she made me realised that shopping is also a therapy.

Every year, my family and hers are inveted to a gala called "Coping together". It hosted by the well known Grey family, actually I didn't know them until few years because my father was inveted there. Apparently he has been doing business with one of his sons. I don't even know his name. I never have been a business material so my dad tells me less about it which I was thankful for. Kate knows the family well, her parents happen to meet them few times but she just like me wasn't interested in it unless it helps her with her journalist career. Since then Kate, Ethan and I never went to the gala because, it feels like the richest families are there looking for some pretty girls to marry their sons and have a heir for their empire, same goes for Ethan. So we made nights out and have fun with our college buddies. Tonight my father came home early while I was having another round of Ben & Jerry's ice cream in the middle of the day.

"Annie my girl, I'm home early!" he yells entering the door and tossing the keys on the kitchen counter.

"In here Daddy, come have some ice cream with me". He came straight with a huge smile planted on his face but his eyes were so tired. He has been like this since my mother died, he loved her so much. I told him to have some fun, that I agree with him about having a girlfriend and all but I guess what he felt for my mother will never be gone.

"Oh my girl this thing is so life saving in those sweaty days of May! I missed you, so how was your day?"

"You know dad, the usual. Why are you home early?"

"Well I finished my things at the office, and decided to take few days off to relax. I thought I could take you out to dinner father and daughterly dinner. And also, as you know this Saturday we are going to the gala" he said while taking off his suit jacket and tossing his shoes to the other side of the TV room.

"Dad today is Tuesday, and Kate is back this Wednesday, can't I just do the same as other years and stay home?" I said pouting, I don't like this, I mean okay me and a gala ? I don't even know how to dance.

"Anni, my girl, you know that Kate should come too, her father has been trying to convince her. It can't be that bad to attend it for once, you can have fun, if you come she will be there too. And also you can meet new people so maybe you can find an associate or someone who can offer you a job, just think it through, okay baby?"

He was right in fact, I always have had fun with Kate, and I also need a job like right now, maybe I could find a free space there. After thinking for seconds I saw Ray's expression softening when I turned to face him with a smile.

"Okay, but promise me if I get bored I can leave it at anytime and that means really ANYTIME" I said. I loved pleasing my dad, seeing his smile there thanks to me, it's like giving the greatest gift to me

"It's a deal baby girl. So now get ready by 7PM, we will go to dinner" he said getting up from the couch and leaving for his room. I called Virginia and told her to have the night off as we are going for the night. She thanked smiling widely at me.

After a few more spoons of Ben & Jerry's I swithched off the TV where I was watching Desperate Housewives and went to my room. I checked the clock and it was nearly 4PM, Kate will be online in a minute. While picking up some clothes for tonight I heard the phone call from the computer, seeing it was Kate I hurredly answered it

"Heeyy Katie katie, you are here finally!" I said hugging the screen.

She giggled "Missed me already? Soo how was your day? Don't tell me the usual or I will literally kill you!"

"The usual. But hey, Ray told me about the Gala, I tried to decline it but I kinda feel desperate for a job so I may have accepted to attend it, with you ofcourse. Please tell me you aren't angry!" I said pleading her, she started laughing like someone was tickling her.

"Relax Steele, my father told me the same, so I thought maybe we can have fun meet some hotti hotties there. Honestly I was tired doing the same thing every year the day of the Gala so maybe since we are grown up now we can attend some grown up parties and getting a little bit more sophisticated"

"Okay, so I'm gonna need a new dress, fancy one, so shopping is a must!"

"I can't believe you just said that Steele. Damn, it'll be good i'm back tomorrow so we have till saturday to find our perfect dresses!"

"Okay I'll get going now, gotta go shower Ray and I are dinning out tonight. Catch you up later and let me know before and after landing babe!" With that I hung up and went straight to shower. After showering I quickly dried my hair and a small messy bun with wavy hair at lose at each side. I decided to wear my light pale pink dress, the color my mother loved the most, with beige heels, I went for something light for my make up, small amount of mascara and very thin eye liner, I pinched my cheeks to make a natural flush, and put on some matte skin lip coloured lipstick. I was nearly done by 6:45PM when my dad knocked to my door.

"Annie, are you ready princess?" Ray only called me princess when I was getting ready for some kind of event or when I take more than an hour to get ready.

"Come in dad I'm almost done. Let me take my purse and I will be downstairs" I said going through my closet, looking for my beige purse.

"okay sweetheart" he said closing the door. Taking my purse I checked one last time the mirror, I forgot to wear jewels. Since I'm all natural, I opted for a small heart shaped diamond earings Ray gifted me for my college graduation and the elegant bracelet that goes with it. My inner goddess was watching me through her glasses, yeah I made a good job getting ready. Satisfied with my look, I decided to go downstairs, my gut feeling told me something was coming up today. I felt strange. I head downstairs to find Ray drinking his old scotch waiting for me. Smiling to me he put the glass down and reached for his arm to me and we head outside.

The way to the restaurant was pleasing, Ray told me his day and I feel like he wants me to take over at least Steele Publishing but he knows I want to get there from my own efforts and not because I'm the daughter of the boss. We were there by 7:25PM, the restaurant was called "Canlis", very sweet and cozy one. The waiter instantly noticed Ray and head towards us. He showed us the way through our table by the huge double-glazed window where Seattle was shining noticably. We sat there after few minutesthe waiter came to take our orders. When he left, I had to excuse my father to pay a visit to the ladies room. After doing my little businesses and applied some more blush I left the room. Walking to Ray, I saw a brown cooper haired man standing there in front of my father laughing with him. His tall figure, his backside, the way he shooved his hand, hearing his sexy laugh, he seriously was a handsome one from what I could see. I was contemplating him when Ray saw me and a huge smile spread across his face. He said to more words to the mysterious sexy backed man and he left. Smiling to my father I came back to my seat.

"Dad, who was he? I never saw you with anyone like this before." I said, trying not to sound too intrusive and fishing as maximum information as possible.

"Ah, him? It's Christian Grey, you know I told you about the gala this saturday? His parents are hosting and also he is a business aquitance of mine. He was just passing by and greeted me. This guy is seriously precious. He's 27 and more successful than any business partner I've ever had during my entire business life." he said showing me his table for me to see him. I never saw my father so enthousiasth about anything I guess he must like him enough. I tried to take a quick look to him but his back was turned to me but there was an older woman sitting accross him, blond hair, red "bitchy" lipstick and was obviously all maded up from head to toe by plastic surgery. Truly she was disgusting. Tho, I was slightly jealous of her for sitting there, and sad not being able to see his face which I presume to be flawless like his tall sexy figure. Without sounding too chizzy I turned back to my dad and smiled briefly to him. Few minutes later our food arrived. We were eating peacefully when I sensed some presence at my back. I could see Ray's father getting lighter when I saw him grinning to something above my head. When I looked up I saw the world's most beautiful pair of grey eyes. I was so drawned by them, his dark eyes took me in, and I wondered what they would look like if he fell in love. Realising how stupidly hot I felt, heat was running through my body and I could feel my cheeks getting redder. DAMN my inner goddess just hide under her bed and I couldn't do anything but stay still. I could still feel his eyes on me. I took a sip from my water trying to refresh myself and clumsy I was like always started to choke on the water. My night got worse when I wanted to put my glass on the table, it slipped through my hand and fell on the floor and ruining my dress as well as my legs getting all wet _-you stupid thing you can't even pretend to be calm when_ a _Greek god was standing there staring at you-_ by inner goddess was cursing me.

"Shiitt! Im so sorryyy!" pleading and not even daring to look straight to his face. My dad stood up.

"Annie god, let me get you some tissues" Ray said trying to cover the table with his suit's tissue

"No dad, it's -" without being able to finish, I saw long figers giving me a silk handkerchief. CTG was very precisely and beautifully hand sewn. Christian Grey, it was him.

"Here, Miss, you can use this" Christian said handing me his handkerchief. I stood there staring at him for seconds but it felt like hours. He then moved his hand to my dress "Here, then let me at least help you." he said trying to swipe off the water from my dress. He slowly moved to my upper leg. And then I felt this amazing thing I have never felt during my entire existence not even with my supposed to be crush in high shcool. I knew from that moment if he touched me more sensually I would melt down. His fingers briefly touched my skin and it was glorious when he suddenly stopped and I realised that I was doing the same effect on him - Ohh I want that hand touching me all over my body-. He abrutly regained his posture and I shrugged then Ray was heading back to our table which I didn't even realised he had left.

"Christian I'm sorry, Anastasia must have been on her clumsy side today." Ray said breaking the heat between us, I was thankful if not I guess i would have had a heartattack by more of his touch.

"I think, the water just choose the wrong time to fall it mustn't be her fault, Ray" he said grinning to me.

I coughed one more time trying to gain back my thoughts and give him the answer he deserved "Well, thank you for the kind gesture some people have unfortunately good or bad timing." I said pleased with my little speech

"You may be right Anastasia. I should get going Ray, my friend's waiting for me. We shall catch up later it was a pleasure to see you here."

"Count on it Christian!" Ray said taking his hand to shake it

"It was nice meeting you Anastasia. I hope to see you very soon maybe in a much better timing." he said reaching for my hand, he gave my knuckles a kiss. I started to smile before noticing that blonde red lipstick-ed bitch staring at me and her eyes were shooting lasers to me then I felt powerful seeing her jealousy. I think she likes her. Breaking the kiss, Christian smiled at Ray one more time and to me.

"Anastasia" my name left his mounth like bird sings sending shivers to my body, his lips formed a sexy grin.

I gluped hard "Christian" I said looking at his lips hardly. He looked at me and left.

I sat back watching his figure and shadow leaving the place and I thought how can I see him again. My inner goddess showed back from her bed, she sat on her comfy chair firing me with a suspicious yet satisfied grin. At this moment I knew I should see him again, I should know more about him. But his eyes were so dark, they obviopusly held so many secrets, and this made me more curious about this unbelievably handsom man.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dress code

I'm thankful for all the comments, I think for a beginner I kinda am good at this, ain't I ? I'll try my best to satisfy all of you really, and I will try to keep an eye on your request, so if you have some ideas or things you want me to write for Anastasia and Christian or even other characters, I'll gratefully make a part of it in my story.

So here it goes for the second chapter babies.

 **Chapter 2 - Unbelievable**

 **CPOV: ( the night at the restaurant)**

I just saw Ray in here, apparently he was dinning with his daughter Anastasia. He's so fond of her, he always calls her princess whenever we talk about her, I guess she must be very special as I happen to like Ray very much. We went fishing on few occasion and this man is seriously something, I bet he can get along with Carrick. Anyway after greeting eachother I went back to my table since Elena was already waiting for me. I was so tired I did everything to ignore her calls but this Elena Lincoln witch always finds a way to get to me. I may find a way to tie her legs soon because she starts to get on my nerves acting up like a cougar. After a mostly silent dinner, I think I might Canlis to my favorite restaurant list, the food was delious unlike my dinner company. After paying the bill and few more disgusting glares from Elena we decided to get back home, since it's early enough I presume Elena will do everything to stop by Escala with me so she could get on my dick. Hell no, I don't want my dick going near that plastic human. I shrugged at the thought. Standing up I remembered Ray was here, so before leaving I lookedd for him hurridly and spotted him with a petite brunette sitting gracefully accross cute hair tied up in a bun, I wondered how would it feel to pass my fingers betweet her soft hair. She must be Anastasia as how Ray is laughing and his eyes are bleaming with love towards her. I took the opportunity. I turned to Elena whom was watching my eyes to the direction of Anastasia.

"I will be right back Elena, I just saw a business acquitance of mine." I said, I don't even know why do I feel the need to explain myself. For God's sake I'm Christian Trevelyan Grey, Master of the Univers, owner of Grey Entreprise Incorporation, I don't explain anything to anyone not even my Mom. She looked at my back and nodded expressionless heading to the exit. I made my way to the Steeles. I just stopped there for a minute. This odor, perfume it was so beautiful, so head spinning, so unbelievably exiting, and it drives me crazy. I stood there watching that beautiful backside of Anastasia, this woman has something I could feel it. I could see her body shiver just like me, her skin, from a beautiful shade of pink and white, it seemed so soft like baby skin. I wanted to feel all of her. Suddenly my trousers started getting tighter, I knew it won't stay still. Imagining her in my bed legs spreaded, waiting for my cock while tracing her legs and her inner thighs with her small beautiful fingers, wearing only silky panties. _Wtf are you doing? You are Christian Grey! You don't act like this, women throw themselves at you, not the opposite!_ I guess she felt my presence enough. When she shrugged and turned over to face me I was even more amazed by her pair of pretty blue eyes, they sure was the most perfect blue I have ever seen, they were full of surprise and I could presume she was feeling the same way as me. And those lips, those pink lips, damn my dick was getting harder, _imagine them around your cock, GREY GET A HOLD OF YOUR THOUGHTS!_ The atmosphere was getting hotter, by this I mean very very hot!She then reached for her glass of water to clear her throat obviously as dry as mine, she took a sip and started to choke slightly then she let it slip off her finders trying to put it down on the table. The water was now covering her beautiful pale pink dress and her legs.

"Shiitt, Im so sorryyy!"pleading, not looking at me. _Just look at me, I want to see your beautiful face and those bright blue pair of eyes again._ Ray stood up to help his daughter while was trying to gather my senses .

"Annie god, let me get you some tissues" Ray reached for his suit's tissue to cover now wet table.

"No dad, it's-" I stopped her sentence, being the gentleman my mother taught me to be,I reached for my handkerchief and handed to her. She looked at the three first letters of my name obviously trying to analyze the meaning.

"Here, Miss, you can use this" I said handing it to her. Gosh, what's wrong with me? _Seriously Grey? Miss? Stupid!_ Seeing her unmoving, I took the chanceto at least touch her briefly, I moved my hand to her dress not trying to sound like a pervert I checked Ray's face to see if it was bothering him. He just smiled. "Here, then, let me at least help you." I said swipping the water from her dress. Her dress was heated damn, her body heat must have increased just like me. I moved to her upper leg wher water was still flowing, and I felt this electric thing, you know, the amazing feeling. I could just take her and fuck her just now. I have fucked numerous women and never felt this kind of electricity between them. But now, with Anastasia, it's so uncredibly refreshing even tho I don't know who the fuck she is. I stopped realising how much my thoughts were out of control and bending there, my trousers got even tighter than before. I stood back and shrugged trying to get rid of my pervers ideas when I saw Ray coming back to his table, I didn't even notice he had left.

"Christian I'm so sorry, Anastasia must have been on her clumsy side today". he said breaking the heated atmosphere. I took a minute to gather my tongue around "I think, the water just choose the wrong time to fall it mustn't be her fault, Ray" I said, I turned my face to her and saw her starring deeply at me, I gave her my mega watts grin. She coughed suddenly and replied "Well, thank you for the kind gesture but some people has unfortunately good or bad timing". Woman! what fucking was that? Now I'm all confused. Does she mean I have a bad timing? She was obviously a tight teethed one!

"You may be right Anastasia. I should get going Ray, my friend's waiting for me. We shall catch up later it was a pleasure to see you here." I said remembering I have interupted their dinner and that the Evil Queen was waiting for me just at the entrance shooting fire glares to Anastasia.

"Count on it Christian!" Ray said tapping my shoulder

"It was nice meeting you Anastasia. I hope to see you very soon maybe in a much better and pleasant timing" I said and meaning everyword of it. I reached for her hand and gave her knuckles kiss, her soft han was literally telling me to stay. Breaking the kiss I smiled to Ray one more time and then to her.

I played my last seducing card and put on my lips a sexy grin, saying her name for the last time for now "Anastasia".

"Christian" she said back looking at my lips, and I just wanted to take her there kissing her violently. I left there feeling her glares at my back. But the perfect dream reached to an end when I saw my nightmare waiting for me.

"Elena, we shall get going." She stared at me obviously waiting for explaination. I just shook my head and went to the passenger seat to the other side of my SUV. Elena joined me and Taylor started to drive back to Bellevue. "To Mrs Lincoln, Taylor, we shall drop her off first" I said catching Taylor's glare from the mirror.

"Christ-" without letting her finish I turned to her "Listen Elena, you are an old grown up woman whom I do business with, but I'm not a fucking idiot to not see your tricks. You and me, it's never going to happen, you can play your cougar tricks on others but not me. I never opened my damned mouth 'cause you are my Mother friend but hell, I'm disgusted now to see you batting you lashed at me. So either you get the hell out of my life or Esclava and other saloons you own you can see them in your dreams!" I snapped at her "Taylor drop Mrs Lincoln here, she's getting off, RIGHT NOW!" I said. Elena at there motionless for minutes,. I sighed and snapped again "NOWW!"

Elena looked at me "You are making a huge mistake Christian!" she said and left the car, closing the door full of anger. I sighed and was relieved of this shit now out of my car and my life. Few minutes earlier I knew I had to see Anastasia again and with Elena near me it would never be possible, so GOOD RIDANCE! "Taylor, call Welch for a full background check on Anastasia Steele, daughter of Raymond Steele of Steele Publishing and Steele hotels branchs".

"On it, Mr Grey." driving back to Escala, a smile spread across my lips, this small encounter with Anastasia was surely the best and most important of my life, my gut feeling told me so. I just want to see her the soonest.

 **ANAPOV:**

The ride back home was tiring, I played the night in my head many times, and his touch, I wanted more. Ray fall asleep in the road which was good I don't have to answer his inquisitions. We reached home at 9:20PM and tomorrow Kate was back, finally, I missed her so much! Arriving at home, I kissed my father good night and went to the kitchen and took an old Bordeaux Rosée Wine with a glass. I head to my soom and poor some to myself, after tonight I truly needed it. I closed my eyes, and all I could see was a copper headed grey eyes beauty, Christian Grey. I got rid of my make up and my dress took the glass and the bottle and went to the bathroom, I wanted to relax. After relaxing with two more glass of wine I stepped out of the bath tub, dressed and went to sleep. That night I dreamt of Christian Grey, giving me the best and first orgasm of my life.

Kate called me and woke me up at 8AM "Steeeeleee! I landed just now, I'm heading to home"

"Hey Kate, good morning to you too! I'm fine and you?" I said rubbing my eyes, this woman has no manner early morning. "Jezzz, wake up lazy ass! Come at the house at noon we have alot to catch on." she said sounding cheerful.

"Okay, so I still have enough time to sleep more. Bye". I said and hung up. I don't like to disturb my sleep. After turning around for an hour I decided I cant sleep back so I get up, washed and head downstairs for my breakfast.

"Good morning Miss Steele." Virginia sayed placing grilled bacon on the counter next to my pancakes. "Good morning Virginia" I said taking a sip from my freshly pressed orange juice. I ate my breakfast and went to my room. I remember my meeting with Christian and I can't wait to tell it all to Kate, she can give me some tips in relationships. Checking my phone I see it's almost time to meet Kate. I went to brush my teeth hurridly, and head to my closet. There is so many clothes in here, it has become like Kate's. I choose a simple white basic shirt with a black skinny jean, since she lives just across my house I don't have to dress so casually. We should grab a lunch so I make sure to not forget my black purs and I opted for a simple single banded black heels, they are not too high thankfuly, actually they are very comfortable. I applied some natural make up mascara and a lip gloss, pinching my nose, I sent a text to Kate asking if she was ready, confirming she is I head to her place.

"Kaaateeeee!" I started yelling while knocking the door.

"Steeelee, baby, I missed yoooou! come here." she said giving me the perfect tight hug I only get from Kate. " Missed you too girl! Are you settled? and your parents, where are they?" I asked not hearing anybody in the huge house.

"Oh they wanted to stay few more days until the Gala, but I had enough and decided to get back early with Ethan, and I'm all settled yes. Lets go grab a lunch I have plenty to tell you!" she said smiling brightly to me.

"So do I, Katie , so do I. Actually I know you are going to curse me hard when you hear what happened to me." I said remembering my life's greatest encounter. I started grinning remembering his hands over me, gosh how come he has such an effect on me! I'm supposed to be the girl playing hard to get, and I have always put some kind of shelter in front of me, afraid of letting in anyone, and falling in love. But this man, there was literaly a strong electricity pushing me to him.

"Can't wait to hear it all, seeing that grin on your face, that thing of that person got you under his skin, Steele! I never saw you like this!" She said crossing her arm with mine. We head to her red Mercedes Cooper Brake car. The ride to the restaurant was playful, Kate told me about all those hoties she met in Barbados and showed me the places she visited and stuffs. She parked the car in front of our favorite restaurant "Le Pichet" near the Pike Place market. We head inside, and ordered our food. Waiting for it Kate Inquisition started.

"So tell me what was the thing you can't wait to tell me Ana?" I gluped hard remembering it. "Well, I told you yesterday, Dad and I went to dinner outside. There he met his business buddy. I didn't know what he looked like, I just saw his backside which was already attractive enough. Guess who he was?" I said. "Damn Steele, don't play question & answer game. Who was it? Tell me before I pee in my pants!"

"Okay, stay tight. This business buddy of my dad was Christian Grey. The one you died to have an interview with during our senior year, and whose parents are hosting the Gala!" I said. Kate's mouth formed an O trying to say something. "How come he happens to be there? and and ... I never knew he did business with your dad! I would have asked him first! Damn Steele, tell me you met him!"

"Actually yes I did, and I stayed there like an idiot trying to figure out what happened while he was helping me.." and I ended up counting her my tale from last night. Like I said she couldn't believe, I managed to make Kate speechless, a first! She swallowed once or twice and our orders arrived. I started eating silently while Kate stared at me for a moment. I think she is plotting a plan in her head. She started eating her food and stopped, she looked at me. i was having a mouthful of my food and saw her "What?" I said with my mouth full.

She grinned "Steele, you need to be perfect for the Gala. We will start shop after eating, I can't wait to make you all beautiful for him, tho I heard he doesnt come at the Gala very often. My parents said, he either sends a check for the charity or he comes stays few hours and leaves before the auction dance." at those words I felt disapointed, I wanted to see him, I wasn't sure if he would come still at first, but since his parents are hosting it I had a slight hope to see him again finally. "Yeah, we will see.." I said slightly trying to hide my disapointment from her.

"Don't pout like this Steele, in both case you should be flawless for the Gala, just like me! So you can find you prince charming or a job, so do I! And in the first place we are going there to have fun, meeting the Greys wasn't in the plan !"She said cheerfully. She was right, I was going there to have fun, Christian wasn't in the plan, and yeah I want to feel like a princess and having people watching me walking the carpet gracefully. Ray would loved it!

"You are right, I need to find everything I need till Saturday. Is Ethan coming too?" I asked trying to change the subject "Yes he is actually, he was very enthousiasth about it, I wonder why." We finished eating and head to the car. Driving throught the streets, we stopped by few haute couture boutiques.I saw a light blue dress hanging in the vitrin, same blue as my eyes. I fell in love with it. It has a decolté at the back and long sleeves that covers the arms perfectly. It's embodied by diamonds and same blue lace all over the dress and has a long tale. I reached for it and turned to Kate "Do you think it will be too much for a gala?" I asked. She said no and crossed her arm with mine and dragged me in the boutique. The woman came to me "Hello, would you like some help, miss?"

" I'm Anastasia Steele. Yes actually, I want that dress, please." She smiled and hand me the dress, I saw Kate and nodded to the trying room with my chin. She smiled and reached for a dress she was looking. I went in the cabin and tried on the dress. It fit me perfectly like it was made sur-mesure just for my body, just to cover my body. I felt so confident and precious in it, like a princess actually. I stepped out to find Kate waiting for me in the dress she tried it. A light green dress, same as her eyes. Long tale just like mine with a decole in front and the stretched to her shoulder covering her arms like mine, it had some light gold lace diamonds in it and same green paillettes in it all over the dress. She looked so bright I loved it on her. And with her now brightly shining hair were blond from the tan she got, and her skin was tanned so beautifuly. We looked at the huge glass of mirror together and we were so beautiful.

"Steele we look like we jumped out of a fairy tale look at us!" she said turning rounds with her dress. "Okay I know what accessories I want with it, do you?" I nodded "Yes, I will take some simple diamond earings and necklace with wilver single banded high heels, same blue bag. And my hair I dont know. May be I will put them up since my back is nude." i said.

"Definitly, you should show that sexy back of yours, we will see for the hair later." she said and we went to take them off. Heading to the counter we paid them and the accessories with the heels and all. Kate an I were satisfied with our purchase. We head back home and Kate stayed a little more with me till Ray comes back home. at 7PM Ray came back and Kate left. We ate dinner, Dad told me his day, and me mine. After it, I made a fashion show for my dad so he could see what I bought for the Gala. When he saw me in the dress he had tear in his eyes "Oh, my Anniee, princess..." he said hugging me tightly. I guess he meant how much he loved it. After a little more daddy-daughter time, I went to my room and took off the dress, putting it carefully in its bag. I went to take a bath and slipped through my bed. I was laying there and I played in my head the last 48 hours of my life. I closed my eyes and all I see was grey eyes starring sensually at me. I sat up in my bed and crossed my hands, I started praying to see him at the gala, but either way I was going to have fun. I am a 24 year old virgin and jobless, so I need to have fun, it's a must! But I wanted him to see me in that dress, this beautiful dress I bought thinking about him, and how confident I'll look walking the red carpet with it. Or even maybe dancing with him, feeling his hands again on my waist. Gosh yes, I need to see him! immediatly!

I then closed my eyes, hoping to see him. And tonight again, I dreamt about those grey eyes and copper haired man making love to me.

So here is the new chapter. I wanted to show you guys the aspect of Christian during and after his first encounter with Ana, and also why Elena was there and who was she. Yes she wants Christian but just like a Cougar, she has some BDSM lifestyle but not completely. She just wants to be in Christian's bed and has attirance for younger men. I'm thinking about making the Gala a 2 chapter worth long, or maybe more, because I want to put on both Ana & Christian point of view about each other's second encounter. And for both how they desperatly want to see each other again. But also Kate, I wanted her back quickly since she can't miss the meeting of her bestfriend and her prince!


	3. Chapter 3- Like a fairytale

**I'm so sorry I have not being able to update my connection went deat since few days, the chapter was ready since then. I hope you all will like it and I want to thank you all for those amazing reviews!**

 **Chapter** 3: **Like** a **fairytale**

 **CPOV:**

It has been two days since my last encounter with Miss Steele. From the moment I left the restaurant I knew I needed to see her again. But how? After Taylor and Welch reported me the full background check I ordered for her, I have been looking for ways to reach her without being a complete stranger. I even had lunch with her father so I could get few hints about it. Apparently since her last job and her college graduation she didn't really went out alot, her bestfriend Kate Kavanagh the daughter of Kavanagh Media was away, they only met up last Wednesday to grab a lunch and then shop. They both came out of the boutique with huge shopping bags I wonder what she bought _-maybe sexy black laced underwear_ ? _SHUT UP GREY!-_ In the background check I noticed that she was still jobless since her graduation, I wonder why she doesn't work with one of her father's company. Maybe she isn't intrested, but I see that she graduated from English Literature major, so she must like books and then why not entering the publishing world? Okay I'm in a competition with Steele Publishing but Grey Publishing also has many best seller books too. Maybe I can offer her an internship. Puting Miss Steele's, blue eyes out of my mind for few hours, I tried to focus on my work. Today was Friday so it's family dinner. So I'll go to Bellevue Grey Mansion tonight and see my dear loving family, Mia got back from Paris recently. Grace told me she stayed few days in Barbados I wonder why. I missed her alot actually, she's the same age as Anastasia, they may get along well who knows one day maybe.

After working non stop between 11AM and 5:30PM after shutting off the Anastasia part of my brain. I bip-ed Taylor telling him to be ready with the SUV and head downstairs telling my staff to leave work early and have a good week-end.

In the road, my mother calls me, she must still think I forgot the dinner night again.

"Hello Mom!"

"Christian my big boy, you know we are friday right?" she said always heading straight to the point

"Of course mom, and I didn't forget out dinner this time don't worry!" I said, proud of myself

"Thank God, you know Mia would kill you if you missed her!"

"Yes I know, and I'll be there, I'm reaching Escala, I'll change and get back to you." I said entering the garage.

"See you in a bit sweet heart. I love you!"

"I love you too mom!" I said and hung up. She can't hang up without saying that she loves me, motherly feeling I guess.

I remember after that dinner, I didn't hear anything from Elena, well not that I'm complaining I feel a whole lot better, I just in cas had Taylor find someone to follow Elena so what she meant by her last words weren't completely relevant. I reached my penthouse Gail obviously cleaned the house it smells fresh lavander and I feel thankful to have her around with Taylor of course. I feel lonely up here, so they are more like family to me now. I head straight to the bathroom and let the water fill the bath tub, I want to relax before entering the Grey Mansion area. I toof off my suit and my Calvin Clain dark blue boxers and entered the tub. The water is perfectly warm and I can't help but close my eyes. Closing them my mind drift to Miss Steele, her hair, her legs, her alabaster skin, so smooth, her blue eyes shining like diamonds and her tiny fingers brushing with mine. I wonder how she's doing? I would have given anything to have her here right now, _-in my tub fucking her hard from behind-_ DAMN! I have the biggest hard on ever right now floating in the water! Shit, see what you do to me Anastasia? I can't miss her, absolutely not! I have to meet her again, I have to know her, make her mine. I have had Taylor following her, and pictures of her during her days, she is so cheereful and full of life. Living with her must never be boring. Opening my eyes and seeing my hard on, I jerked off from the tub and dried myself, I shaved hurridly and went to get dressed. By 7PM i was ready and went to my parent's house. The dinner went quiet good except Gretchen's attempts to seduce me _-it's just the face baby-_ Mia told us about her journey in Paris and what she has learnt. While we were talking about the Mariners' game with Elliot and my father, Mom and Mia starter talking about how great tomorrow's charity event will be, I heard them talking about few of the guests they know including the Kavanaugh's and it hit me, Anastasia is a very close family friend with them! So I gently leaned to my sister and my mother and tried to find my way in the conversation without being suspicious about my plans.

"So, Mom, I have few business acquitance I wondered if you choosed well between them, I don't want some useless people coming there you know what I mean." I said

"I know few of your business acquitances, one is the family of as you do business with he's coming with his daughter. I know you like him since he's the only business partner of yours with whom you spend more time than necessary, and you always brag about his fishing skills to your dad. Aah and they are family friends with the Kavanaghs, owner of the Kavanagh media. Besides there's Mrs Lincoldsince you own her beauty salons and is my bestfriend" even hearing Elena's name made my stomach grumble that I wanted to throw up.

"Christian don't worry, there won't be many people to piss you off this time. Only important people will be attending, just like every year in fact"

To those words I felt my hopes getting higher, obviously Anastasia was coming too! And I need to have her, tomorrow night must be perfect for me, I'll tell her how much I've died to see her again and get to know her. I wonder if she will like me when she's going to learn about my touching issues, I have to find a way to cope better with it. My family can touch me, but I've never let any stranger going further. My ex-girlfriends ended up the relationship mostly because of this, and because I didn't want to open up myself to them, and I couldn't go further that liking, I never loved anyone, I don't even know if I'm capable of love. My family loves me, and I love them too, but this isn't the same.. I need to talk to Flynn about these touching and Love issues maybe one can open the door to the other. The night went smoothly and I went back to Escala not too late. I needed a deep and relaxing sleep without nightmares tho I didn't have any since I met Ana, I guess without even fully knowing her I got attached to her already, and she does makes me feel good. Seattle at night was lonely, and up from my penthouse it feels kinda depressing, I think it's more than time to not be alone anymore. With those thoughts I head to my bed and undressed. I took out my phone and called Flynn, I want an early appointment with him tomorrow morning which he doesnt decline since I pay him well enough. I slept through the night dreaming about blue eyes and alabaster skined girl I want so much since few days now. I woke up with a hard on again, what a waste. I went to take a shower before my appointment with Flynn at 10AM. Leaning to the shower's wall, I'm thinking about how to admit my attirance to that frustrating woman, Flynn will get the shock of his life I think. Thinking about tonight I managed to calm my thoughts and finished my bath. After eating my highly delicious breakfast made by Mrs Jones, this woman do know how to please a man's stomach. I reached to Flynn's building and went to the waiting room for him. After few minutes he opened the door and let me in to take my usual sit. And it begins.

"So, Christian, tell me to what do I owe your sudden visit. Not that I'm complaining but it's Saturday." he saiys crossing his legs with his notepad in his hands.

"Well, John, truthfully it was unexpected. You see, I met a girl, she's the daughter of a business acquitance of mine whom I appreciate alot. And she is so precious, beautiful and I don't have nightmares when I think about her at night. And when I touched her, or simply when our gazes met there's this strong electricity, this strong connestion between us. I don't even know how to qualify it." I began

"And what kind of help do you need from me Christian?" he says tapping his fingers to his pad and grinning to me.

"As you know, I have touching issue, and I have never been in a serious relationship, and I don't know if I'm worth loving, or capable of loving someone, or if they leave me after after..." he doesn't let me finish and snaps at me

"After what Christian, your past? You have nothing to be ashamed of you know? You are a brilliant young man who had a terrible past, but your present and your future are brighter. About love, why can't you love someone? Why do you think you aren't worth of it? You family loves you, and you love them back, it isn't the same love between a woman and a man, but it is a kind of love, and you receive and give it to them very well. Truth to be told, I think loving someone and being loved will have some great impact on you. Love doesnt involve leaving the other one behind when things are getting complicated, it's fighting together to a better life, and future together. You simply didn't met anyone to complete your other half yet, or maybe this girl you met could be the one, that is why you question yourself about love. As for touching, it is hard for you to let strangers touch you, me myself I still can't touch you but your family can, because you don't feel any threat from them, it's a loving touch. Well, some people also show their love through skinship, so do you. When you will Love someone enough, you will see that touching won't be scaring you anymore in fact, you can think like when the person you love touches you, that person erases the bad memories of it. I think it's time for you to stop dwelling on your past. Maybe that girl you met will bring something new to your life, I think you should grab the opportunity in full hands and go for what your heart says."

"I like her John. Her name is Anastasia, she's so beautiful and she has this beautiful ocean blue eyes, they shine so brightly. And she relashes this strong thing, it literally calls me to her. I need to think about this, she's all I want since these past days, and I can't bear not seeing her, not having her."

"Christian, you know what you need to do." John says, scribbling something on his pad.

After few more talks, I left his office an hour later. On the road I called Claude Bastille, I need to rehash some of my strength. Knocking him up twice on the floor I go back upstairs highly satisfied of this morning.

I decide to make a phone call to Ray before showering and starting to get ready.

"Hello, Ray!" I say

"Hey Christian, great to hear from you again, how are things?"

"I just heard from my mother that you are attending the charity ball, I wanted to make sure if you are coming and if you are accompanied so I can book place in our table or next to ours." I said trying not to sound weird.

"Of course I'm coming like every year actually but I never saw you there. Well, my daughter will accompany me as you have met her the other day. Oh you don't have to crowd your table for us, we can find another one, Christian ." he says.

"No it's okay, you are a close friend to me, so I want you to be comfortable as well as Miss Steele. We will be two table worth family so it's okay, I can put you in the older family members table as well as the Kavanagh's and Anastasia can come to our table with the Kavanagh's children. Mia and Elliot will be there too."

"Oh, okay, well I won't decline it you went through all these efforts. Anastasia needs to meet new people, tho she is a close friend of the Kavanagh kids. Thank you Christian I'll meet you there then, see you!"

"You are more than welcome Ray, it's a pleasure, see you there, Bye!" I said and hung up releasing a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Doing a "YES" punch in the air. I dialed my mother to let her know the changes in the table which she wasn't surprised about it since she knows I like Ray alot. I head to the bathroom starting my beauty shower with a huge satisfaction. Closing my eyes in my bath tub, I started to think about John's words and advices. I made the decision to go for what he said. If I want a true commited special relationship, I needed to trust my partner which I hope will be Anastasia soon. I fell asleep for like an hour got the shock of my life when I heard my phone ringing, shit it was 5:30PM and I need to be there before 7PM if I want to see Anastasia. Mia's call woke me up checking if I was still coming. I dried myself and shaved. Putting on some lotion, I went to my closet and choose my black Calvin Klein boxer briefs with my freshly ironed black tuxedo laying on my bed. I wear them and choose a dark grey noeud de papillion for it to go with my tux. I put on my last touches sleeve cuffs engraved CTG on them. And by 6:15PM I was ready. I check myself up on the mirror -I do look mighty fine- I puffed my Burberry perfume and head to the elevator where Taylor was already waiting for me chatting with Gail. I took my large box having my mask in it I plan to use it well tonight so I shouldn't forget it.

"Let's go Taylor". I said, he straightened himself "Alright sir" he said.

I was grinning like a small child for the whol drive, anticipating the night, I'm so nervous to see Anastasia, I don't know how will I react. Shit, it's not like it's the first time I'm seeing a girl, but my hard on is betraying me imagining her walking down the way to the Gala. My trousers tightened, this was a bad timing. I was early as predicted and I seized the opportunity to hide in my old teenage room. My dick was disturbing me and I had to release because it was getting just painful having hard ons everyminute of the day thinking about her and not being able to release it. I quickly jerked off and cleaned myself and I made a mental note to bring her here later or maybe tonight if I can't have the chance to talk to her. I went downstairs to find my mother and Mia checking the list and making sure the food was ready at anytime. Slowly the place started getting crowded, and I saw Elena with her husband Eric Lincold, she was eyeing me and shooting lazers doing some bitchy hip shows with her fake butt. How the hell does she feel comfortable hitting on younger guys while being married to a great caring man like Eric. Elliot was seeing my face he started to chukkle "That woman knows no stop, she tried to hit on my friend's brother last day, can you believe it. I bet she slept with many of them. Poor Eric."

"I do believe it, that bitch tried to get on my pants the other night when we went in business dinner. I met a girl there, and she was eyeing me like an eagle ready to eat his prey. I felt goosebumps El."

"Noo, you kidding she did not! That bitch! Wait, wait, what girl? You. Met. A. Girl!? I know you slept with girls but hell, I never saw you with any of them, and even more bringing one at home!"

"Oh, shut up Elliot, you will see her actually she's invited. And she isn't any girl! And I don't need to bring a girl home just to prove you that I'm not gay!" I said and he rolled his eyes leaving me with my champagne, finding a new girl to fuck at the boathouse or the old storage room.

The night was going smoother and I was standing away from the entrance, but where there is the perfect way to see who ever enters. I noticed the Kavanagh Family, damn where the hell is Anastasia! I'm going to pee in my pants now from anxiety. I went to find another glass of wine this time, when a few minutes later, I felt like I was in a Cinderella fairy tale. I saw the most beautiful girl, wearing the most beautiful dress, with the most beautiful skin walking in the carpet through the alley with people all gazing to her including me. Anastasia she was finally here, in her stunning blue dress, the same blue as her eyes, and I melted there, when our gaze met. My trousers got tighter and I wanted to take her there. This woman just flied from the sky. She is something, she is an angel.

I gathered my thoughts and Elliot was there standing beside me "This is THE GIRL ain't she? Or shall I say YOUR girl!", I cleared my throat and replied "Yeah, she is Elliot, she is or rather going to be MY girl" I said grinning to him and leaving him standing there.

 **ANA POV:**

Today is Saturday, the Gala day. I woke up feeling freshly good and I dreamt about Christian again which made my between-legs wet. Kate and I are going to meet for a brunch and then we booked a full spa session. After getting ready and grabbing a small green apple I went to meet Kate at our brunch location. We ate peacefuly talking about how we want tonight to be perfect. She is confident about meeting someone there and I hope that person will be the last and the real for her. I told her about my dirty dreams and she can't stop to make fun of me which I admitted to be funny too. I had my first orgasmic dirty dream at the age of 24 with the most handsome and beautiful man I have ever known. My inner goddes started to show her white as fuck teeth too. After our brunch we head to our beauty salon for our spa session. I had to relax perfectly and all my past worries and tenses went away. Today was my day. After the spa session we had our mani-pedi, and were waiting for our hair stylist. Mine is always the same Franco. He asked me about what type of hair I want, well since I don't have any idea I showed him a picture of me wearing the dress from the back and the front. Like Kate and I said, he was going to put my hair up in order to reveal my beautiful sexy back as they say. By 14:30PM Franco starter doing my hair, and I opted for a natural make-up, fine line of eyeliner and mascara to show my huge eyes. They put on small amount of silver eye shadow on the worner of my eye. Pink cheek blush and a light pink matte lipstick I was ready. Franco curled my hair and maded a small plate bun with it, and I had a braided crown with small hair wildly falling from the side which he curled too. I felt natural and pretty when I checked the result, it was definitely my style! Kate had also a cornbraid put at the side with small amount of gold barette at the back. She was beautiful. By 5PM we were done and reached home fifty minutes after. Ray came back at 5:30PM. I wanted to grab something to eat before leaving so I made a small wrap for myself with a freshly pressed orange juice. Ray went to take his bath and asked me to bring his old scotch to his room. After I did so. I went back to my room and like promised Kate and I got ready while having the Skype camera call on. I don't know why we still do this like teens but with her it doesnt feel chizzy. I went to choose my Agent Provocateur white sating laced underwear and showed them to Kate for her approval, she nodded and showed me hers, beige lace Victoria Secret underwear. We got dressed I didn't wear any stockings but wanted to put some garter so I opted for one satin white one like my underwear. My Inner goddess was whistling _you look damn sexy Steele_ she said. Well truth to be told, I felt hella sexy in it. After checking myself I put on a small blue ankle bracelet and put on my beautiful silver high heels and wear my beautiful as fuck dress. I went to see Kate she was ready like me. We said our laters baby and closed the ocmputer. I put on some more lipstick Franco gave to me and the same way he showed me to curl my losen hair, I was ready by 6:45PM Ray yelled my name from downstairs, I took my purse puting necesarry things in it, perfuming my long lasting odor I head downstairs. I felt like going to my Prom ball the way Ray was taking pictures of me. But I can't blame him I do love myself like this, and I feel confident! He hugged me once more and said "You mother would have loved you more in this dress , look at you, all grown up and all beautiful, oh Annie.." he said swipping a tear from his eye.I hugged him again and we head to our car. Luke Sawyer my father's driver was driving us. Ray handed me a long box containing a mask accorded to my dress. Apparently we had to wear them when they will tell us to. I was getting anxious, I'm dying to see Christian there but I'll be so disappointed if he isn't there. Texting with Kate, she told me she already arrived the location and she didn't see Christian yet. I hide my disappointment from Ray and texter her back telling her we will be there in a twenty minutes. By 7:15PM we reached the location the car stopped in front of a huge house which I presume to be the Grey household, there was a long red carpet showing the way in it. This is like the Oscars wow! Sawyer stepped out of the car to open Ray's door, and he reached for my hand. Taking his hand I stepped out also and had to breath hard seeing the entrance full of people. Checking our name in the list by the valet, they lead us inside, it was crowded and well spectacularly well decorated. I love the house, it's huge but also very homely. We can see the bay not far from here which I think is reachable from the house since there is a boathouse there I see. I crossed my arm to Ray's and we head further in, he squeezed my hand telling me to relax. I smiled anxiously at him and started to search for Kate with my eyes, when I suddenly met intense grey eyes looking at me, literally eating me.

Christian, my copper haired prince was here, and I'm standing like a idiot staring at him too. He is far but the intensity is there, the connection it's there. I can see desire and well my body heat incresed again and my legs got jelly again remembering his touch there. I swallowed hard when I saw him heading to me like I was his pray and he was an animal on hunt. Ray diriged us a little bit further and left me to talk with friend of his. I was pleading him to not leave me but he doesnt see what I see. I was looking for a way to exit hurridly I wasn't ready, he is so intense. By few more steps he was close to me, bending there he took my hand and put a gentle kiss to my knuckles. I was getting hotter and his gaze was so intimidating, it was undressing me.

I felt my throat getting dry and he opened his mouth "Anastasia" he said sensually.

"Christian" I said gathering my thoughts and hearing my name leaving his mouth. My panties obviously got wetter.

I hope you like it, keep reviewing and I'll try to update the soonest!


	4. Chapter 4 -Nothing else matters

**Hello readers, first of all I appreciate all those amazing and honest comments you made on my story and I'm very grateful for it and in a second time, if you have any critics towards my story I would appreciate it to be smooth and not hurtful like some others. Instead of practically yelling at me because of my lack of grammar and few mistakes. Instead of saying "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD..." and writting things afterwards you can simply tell me to be more careful the next time. I think there are many other appropriate way to start a critic. As I told you in the begining of the story I DONT SPEND MY ENTIRE LIFE SPEAKING IN ENGLISH BUT IM STILL LEARNING IN IT SO I DONT HAVE A VARIETYOF VOCABULAR LIKE OTHERS! I WAS HOPING YOU ALL TO BE INDULGENT TOWARDS MY MISTAKES ALTHOUGH WHEN IM READING MY STORY BEFORE PUBLISHING IT I FEEL NOTHING WRONG WITH IT. IM WRITTING MOST OF THE TIME AT NIGHT WHEN I GOT BACK FROM WORK AND BEING HALF ASLEEP DOESNT REALLY PAY OFF WHEN I WRITE BUT IM TRYING MY BEST HERE? NOT EVERYONE IS BORN WITH THE POTENTIAL OF BEING A HUNDRED PERCENT PERFECT. So next time you critic my work make sure to say it nicely so I don't have to question my story and I'm trying to use an easy vocabulary for people to understand better since there are many foreign readers here I won't spend my time writing in a 18th Century vocabulary so... as for spacing, well I don't like to put spaces everywhere in the story, if I do it means that there is an important information coming next. As I want the story to be read easily without the feel of an interuption I don't out spaces alot and since everything happens right after the other I don't see the need to space it more unless if I write about the dressing scene and then switch to the inner thoughts of the personnages. But I'll try to make it easier for you to read if that"s what you guys want, I'll put MORE SPACES , at least I'll try.**  
 **Anyways I hope youi'll like the next Coping Together charity ball! And I decided to make the gala more than 2 chapter since I don't feel like I can stop the feeling of it and I wan't it to be the most memorable thing about each other:**

 **So here it goes:**

 **Chapter 4: Nothing else matters, Just you and me**

 **CHRISTIAN POV:**

I left Elliot there speechless, I bet he's grinning at me after those words I pronounced. But hell I felt so proud of myself to say that. Yes Anastasia is going to be my girl. I made my way to her and I was struggling to find the right words the appropriate way to start the conversation with her. As I remember she came in with Ray, I saw him making his way to the other side, he didn't notice me probably, so I was thankful for him to leave her there so I can have my chance with his daughter. With no time I was standing there in front of her, remembering my manners, and how my mother taught me to be a gentleman, I bent in front of her and reached for her hand to plant a soft lingering kiss on her knuckles.  
"Anastasia" I said her name sensually breathing heavily, and I could feel the tension between us, she was feeling it too. The heat, the electric attirance.

"Christian" She then replied shaking briefly her head and smiling tenderly at me. She's got that beautiful smile, I was going to melt at any moment there. I could feel my hard on getting bigger just by seeing her smile, I got back on my feet and finding my posture I smiled back to her.

"Pleased to see you again, in the most appropriate timing of course." I said leaning my face to her ear, she was blushing _, OH MY GOD SHE'S BLUSHING._ She was so fucking blushing and this is the most amazing thing I saw amongst all the world's wonders!

"Um, yes Mr Grey it is definetly a more pleasant and appropriate timing" she answered me innocently "If you are looking for Ray, he must be somewhere near the buffet" she said. _Why does she think that I'm just with her to find Ray. She's frustrating! and that big mouth of hers. Of course I'm not looking for Ray!_

"Who said I was looking for Ray, Miss Steele?" I said slightly annoyed, I do enjoy her presence, yes even her simple presence is pleasing to me.

"Well, I presumed-"

"I can see Ray whenever I was Anastasia. I simply wanted to meet you first and escort you without anybody stealing you from me. Looking around I may have a difficult time to keep you by my side" Did I just said that? Well obviously looking around ourselves people are staring at her like she is a deer cought in a trap. Anastasia's eyes wide opened and she checked around too, and flushed even more.

"I don't think it is me people are looking at Mr Grey" _WTF? Can't she see how beautiful and stunning she is?_  
" Can we drop the formalities Anastasia? Of course you are the center of attention here, with me. They must die to know more about you" I do too.

She shrugged and looked down knotting her fingers "There's really not much to know about me. I mean, look at me." she said gazing at me again with intesity.

"I am" I said, thinking why would she think that? Why does she believe that there is nothing interesting in her? She is something else, she is so different and she is so innocent, look at her all blushing and and and... SHE IS BITING HE FUCKING BOTTOM LIP. _Oh I want to bite that lip._ My eyes immediatly directed there and I was distracted by this thing she does, my pants got tighter to the point that is became painful. I took her chin between my thumb and my index fingers making her look at me by releasing that lip of her "Don't bite that lip Anastasia" I spoke with a small voice, she kept starring at me for what seems like hours slowly turning her gaze away from me obviously trying to find her voice back.

"I find you very intimidating, Christian" she opened her mouth at last. My name suited that tongue of hers so greatly, I wanted to hear more _Screaming my name when she comes._ I was surprised by her tenacity and the way she responds to me, none dared before it was a turning on experience with her. I'm used at people doing what I tell them to do, being in control, no answering back and no smart big mouth like Anastasia. But it's refreshing when she does this, it's more her, she is honest and straigtforward, I like that.

"You should, Anastasia"

I was about to keep on talking when I remembered it's been thirty minute since we were standing there halfly blocking the entrance, then I remembered her sitting in our table which I was so entousiasth to arrange. Giving her my most seductive smile I extended her my hand "Come, let get sitted, it will soon begin". Without any hesitation she took my hand, crossing her arms to mine, I led her to our table where Ray was sitting right beside ours with Carrick, Grace and the Kavanaugh's

.

"You are sitting with us tonight, your dad is with at the elders' table and we are with the youngers'. I hope it's okay for you"

"Thank you" smiling at me we reached there. Introducing her to my parents, Ray gave me a tender loving nod and smiled at me. I guess I have Ray is in the pocket. Grace was obviously in awe of Anastasia standing next to me she couldn't move on without saying that we actually make a good couple together. I looked at Anastasia blushing from another shade of pink and smiling back at me she could just thank my mom. I think, Anastasia has my parents in her pocket too. So I only need to have her in my pocket, well in everything else.

I excuse ourselves and went to our table where Elliot was hitting on a blonde green eyed woman, she must be Katherine Kavanagh. She was obviously into him too so this isn't such a big surprise. Seeing her Anastasia nearly screamed "Kateeeeeeee!" she said heading to her and hugging her tightly. These girls are bestfriends, that's for sure.

"Babyy, look at you. So beautiful you are Steele. You hair is amazing with the dress I wondered how it would look. You picked out well" she grinned at her

"You are not bad yourself Kavanagh. I'm glad you are sitting with me, I'm nearly pee-ing on myself with those heels" she whispered to her well not anymore since I heard it. She leaned closer to her and kept going "Who is this?"

"Oh, let me introduce you" Katherine turned to Elliot. "Elliot this is my bestfriend Anastasia Steele, Anastasia he's Elliot Grey" he gave her a handshake kissing her cheeks and smiling deeply. My girl is so warm hearted.

"Nice to meet you Elliot, you must be Christian's brother." she gazed back at me. I went to her side and introduced myself to her bestfriend.

"You don't miss much do you" I whispered grinning at Anastasia before handshaking Kate.

"Well, nice to meet you too. I'm glad you met my brother Mr. Warmth here. I don't know how but he rarely finds any girl at some events like this" horrified by his comment I patted his ribs with my upper arm and gave him the gaze of the

death. Anastasia was laughing playfuly with Kate

"I'm not hitting on every woman who walk like a constipated duck El" I snapped back seeing a relieved expressing on Anastasia's face. "Whatever" he said and sat down with Kate. I was grateful to see that they took care of my last minute favor, Anastasia sitting next to me. I found her name and pull out her chair for her to sit down. She slightly brushed my arm and made a small wind with her exquisit perfum filling my lungs. She smelled like heaven. She thanked me and sat down next to me having Elliot and Kate sitting accross was kind of awkward but having her beside me was priceless, well until Mia came making the world's biggest disturbance and noice. I do love my sister, readlly do, but she is hard to handle sometimes, so much energy in her it makes my head spin and I wonder alot if she does ever get tired.

"Christiaaaaaan!" she yells my name, jumping on my shoulders for a hug, a tight one. I have always been her favorite brother but she does love Elliot equally too, she has such a big heart just like my Ana.

"Mia! slow down I'm going to die. Please meet Anastasia Steele a friend" I introduce her to Anastasia and she beams at her intensly and smile back at me "Jack pot brother, she's stunning. I knew you had good taste in women." she said making Anastasia blush. She sat beside Kate and introduced themselves to one another. Anastasia was talking to Kate and Mia while I started to talk about the new house I bought to Elliot, I want him to renovate it, I want something more ecological. He knows my taste and would help gladly, well he should I pay him well. Before the dinner started the waiter served us our glass of wine and I saw Anastasia literally swallowing it, guess she is very thirsty.I gathered my courage and leaned toward her in order to start a conversation hoping it not to be awkward.

"Did I told you, how stunning you look tonight Anastasia?" I said in a lower sensual voice. She turned her face at me intensly looking into my eyes our face only inches away.

"Just Ana, just Ana" she said taking another sip in her wine "Thank you Christian, you look dashing yourself". Wine makes her talkative and brave apperently.

"It's just a face _Ana_ , you don't know the inside" which is true, and I'm too troubled for her

"Why do I feel like your inside is as good as your outside?" this truly troubled me. I'm a fucked up guy, I have nightmares, I can't be toucher nor be loved or love as far as I know myself, I have a dirty past. Why do I feel like she is reading me inside?

"Some people say that I don't have a heart, Ana." I'm a CEO I'm an ice in a human being's form, I keep away people because I don't want them to get close, I don't want them to have pity on me becayse of my dirty past

"Why do I get the feeling that is not true?" Okay this is seriously weird, it gets creepier and unstable

"Because they know me well." There it's said, she rolled her eyes leaving briefly my intense gaze she bite her lip "I would like to know more about you Anastasia" I pursued in order to change the subject

"So do I" she says smilingly

"You already know more about me than I do about you, it's only fair for you to open up more to me" I said putting my arm around her chair's back briefly carressing her shoulder.

"Um, I'm 24 and an English Major from Washington State University, and currently looking for jobs in publishing or anything that can give me experience in fact. Well you know my dad, Ray, he's amazing. My mother died during her mission in Africa. Kate's my bestfriend. I live with Ray. Oh, I like books, reading is a passion and cooking, eating is like the world's 8th wonder I swear. So I guess that's it." she says reaching for her glass again

"I handed diplomas at your college graduation, you know that, Anastasia?" Remembering that I might have seen her and missed her, damn what a shame.

"Yes I do, but you were to busy being checked out by the other students so. And you know you were interviewed by Kate right?" she says sarcasticly

"Oh yes, and her _Are you gay Mr Grey._ Of course I remember, how can I forget the million dollar question!" I say laughing "If memory serves me right you scolded her hard" she said laughing with me. "Of course I did, none dared to ask me this before, not even my family even though they presumed it" recalling the memory. She then leaned closer to me and whispered to my ear "Are you gay Mr Grey?" I couldn't hide my excitment, this closeness, this heat and this damn electricity was there again and I sensually grabbed her chin and replied "No Miss Steele, I'm not gay. I can show you if you want." I am freaking flirting with her damn when did I become so flirtious. She flinched back instantly and I felt sorry for a moment that I ruined the perfect mood between us. She reached for her wine again and drink it all again. Before I could say anything the ball started and Carrick was on stage in order to deliver his speech. She sighed hearing it obviously she knew I was going to say something and leaned back in her chair, I did too. He gave his speech and then the host took place again asking for the tables to choose a head of the table of course ours was Mia like every year and they asked us to put the money we'd like to donate in the envelops in front of us with our name written on it. Anastasia took out from her purse a large amount of money _such a big heart you have my Ana._ Mia collected the envelops and the dinner started. After my recent comment I didn't dare to revisit it again so we only chatted casually with the table. After the dinner and the desert which Anastasia loved obviously, her mouth left pleasure moans directly effecting my between-legs area. The girls excused themselves to the ladies room and Elliot joined me in Ana's seat.

"Bro, Kate is THE WOMAN for me, she's fucking funny and and sexy, and we laugh alot, and we have many things in common, I can just marry her but I need to test her in bed at first" Elliot says like a child receiving his Christmas present

"God, El, I don't want to know what you can do to her in bed, just don't go there. But I should say, she's a very tenacious and I could see her interest in you too." and it's true, she was literally all over him, truth to be told.

"You saw it right? Christian I don't know if it her dress or her boobs but I'm feeling things inside of me, no other girls made me feel so, we actually have a connection you know, sexually and verbally. She's interesting and not boring, the other girls were all head to toe made of plastic and had nothing to keep me with them. Well except the sex." Why do I feel like he's being completely honest about it? Miss Kavanagh can be only good for him I presume.

"You Christian, on the other hand, are all over Anastasia, the innocent princess. Look at you grinning like a teen receiving his first blow-job" he says patting my shoulder and I can't help but grin yes. And then the head of the ball asked the guests to put on their masks because the auction dance is going to begin and the girls aswell as the bidders shall keep their anonymosity till the beginning of the dance. And damn, I don't know how Ana's mask look like but I know her dress, but there's too many girls up there in blue. She was supposed to be here damn. I don't have any choice but wait for her now, hopefully Mia will drag her on stage for the bid.

I guessed right, I'm noticing Mia with Ana, Kate and her bitch friend Lily. They start the auction with the other 9 girls and Ana is the 4rth. Great I can steal her. Mia is the first to be auctioned by her date Sean. It's Ana's turn, well her name on stage is "Sarah" which doesn't suit her at all, she speaks 8 language and is a ballerina, she's got two masters one in business and the other in communication. WTF? How do they invent all of this? Okay the bidding starts and I put the highest price of the auction's history. And then I hear a deep voice coming from the back of the room, I turn my head to see him being no other than John. He grinned at me acting like he's in competition with me. And I started bidding more and last, John gave up and I won Anastasia for a great price, she went down the stage with the other girls and sudennly she disapeared. Damn I need to find her till the auction ends. All the girls were auctioned and I couldn't find her. Well yes it's a tradition, that's why we keep our masks, to see if the bidders actually are interested in the girl they auction for. I don't know if they did it on purpose but there was many girls wearing similar masks and dresses as Anastasia's which there wasn't at the beginning of the evening. At last when people we starting to gather in the stage for the dance I found Anastasia hidding in one of the shrub outside the tent, looking up the stars. I watched her for few seconds admiring her beautiful shadow and then she spotted me. She stood up abruptly.

"You found me" she whispered "it was an awfully expensive price you just bid on me, you know that".

"I'll always found you. I needed to, if not men will throw themselves at you and I don't know if I can deal with it " I said, truthfully, I can't bear to see her with another man even if it's Flynn.

"What does that mean?" she said exhaling hard. "Come the dance is starting" I extended my hand for hers to place it in and she did. We can dance a few minutes and then I can tell her my intentions. We went back preparing for the dance people watching us intensly. _Yeah she is my girl !_ We started the dance, noticing Kate in Elliot's arms, the night obviously turns out well for both of us. My parents were happy, Ray is sitting with my grandparents watching the show. I took Ana by her waist and closed the distance between us, having her close to my chest. The feeling is new and I actually love her there _wait WHAT? LOVE ?_ There's no pain but calmness. She put her head in my neck and I could feel her breath, her extremely hot breath. She's driving me crazy, she gives me goosebumps, the good kinds. And I feel lost in her like nothing matters just me and her. I inhaled her perfume in me not wanting to forget it for the rest of my life. I want to keep her there, her body close to mine, her perfume mixed up with mine, her body heat making love to mine. The first song finally ended and I took Ana's hand to lead her in the house. I can't take it anymore I need to kiss her, I need to taste her beautiful pink lips that's been calling me for hours, that's been hunting my dreams.

"Christian slow down! I can't walk fast in these shoes!" she yells. I stop there, and take her in my arms bride style "and now?" I snap frustrated by my need of her. We reached my old teen room and I opened the door hurridly so nobody sees us, I slap the door and put her back. "Christian what's wrong ?" she speaks then with a worried expression in her voice. I pass my fingers through my hair not sure if it's a good idea having Ana in a room with a bed since my huge snake is starting to wiggle. She then takes my upper arm to turn my face to her and I lose it. I turn to her and take her face in mine feeling the hotness of her body.

"What are you doing to me?" I whisped half exhaling and half inhaling. I want to kiss her hard but I can't if she doesnt give me her permission. The tension raises even more, "I know you can feel this too" I say at last, and I can feel her eyes widening, and then closing them she whispers to my ear.

"Christian, just fucking kiss me NOW!" and my mouth find hers.


	5. Chapter 5- Everything in my Power

**Firstly I'd like to thank you all for the amazing reviews. Honestly it gives me strength to keep on writing. At first I wasn't truly confident about it since my English isn't perfect but I'm thrilled to know that people actually appreciate my I shall say that writing the 4th chapter was the best thing ever for me, I truly felt like I was actually living it and I don't know about you but I could picture myself in the situation, and being desperate for a small touch like this. So I wanted Ana and Christian to feel the same way, desperatly needing each other's touch, lips in this case. Because, here the kiss is the key to everything they feel about each other. It's the most important thing of their story together. So here it goes for the after-kiss.**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **ANA POV:**

"What are you doing to me?" he whispered to my ear, breathless. I want him to kiss me hard, but I don't want to make the first step simply because a woman don't do first-steps. But hell, I need his lips on mine, his tongue dancing with mine. I want to feel his hair between my fingers while he kisses me hard and desperatly. The tension is going wilder "I know you can feel this too" he says and how can I deny it, how can I stay unoticed to this electrifying thing between us. It's just amazing.  
My eyes widened to this statement and I couldn't take this no more. I closed the path between us, and whispered to his ear "Christian, just fucking kiss me NOW!" and his mouth found mine.

He kissed me like there was no tomorrow, he kissed me like his life depends on it. The desperate feeling of feeling him, I wanted it since he layed his eyes on me while cleaning my dress and legs that night at the restaurant. I kissed him back, allowing my mouth to let his tongue find mine. I started to move my hands that were holding his upper arms till his neck, caressing that copper hair of his, feeling the silk colar of his shirt and his smell, his amazing cologne. It was just head spinningly beautiful. My hands found his neck caressing and playing all the way there and the feeling was so right. Being there, kissing him endlessly felt like home, it was true.

At this moment, I knew, my life would change completely, none during my entire 24 year life has left such an effect on me, and honestly it's all welcomed. Christian's mouth started to leave erotics moans after my little skilled tongue play. I was biting his bottom lip when his tongue started to search for mine so it could suck it hard. I was all satisfied with myself after hearing these beautiful songs his mouth libered was indeed empowering. However, our sweet short tongue marathon ended up shortly after we were interrupted by a fuss outside the door. Christian abrutly broke the contact with my mouth and we were both breathless, like we had run non-stop.

"Wow" he sead breathingly and I could see twinkles in his eyes, they were shining and sexy at the same time. I shrugged my shoulders and tried to straighten myself and my dress. I pressed my tighs hardly in order to prevent my little kitty to stop its small roller coaster.

"Shhhh, listen" I put my index finger on his lips so he could hush for a second and we could hear what was going on outside.

"Elliot, wait for me, it's dark in here and I can't see anything, lead me!" a feminin and knowing voice said we could hear another footstep coming towards the room we are in. Christian and I hold our breath when we saw the other person trying to open the door furiously "Damn, Kate it's locked, we'll find another room upstairs come on baby." the male voice said which was Elliot's.

"Just wait for me I'm going blind here and my heels let me take them off!" Kate inquired. Obviously they are trying to hook up in another room of the house. The footsteps faded away and at last I could let go of that breath I was holding as well as Christian. The space between us was smaller and I could feel our attraction, yes it was there again, the electricity. I bet we can provide enough electic energy to Seattle from our connection. I looked up at Christian and couldn't keep myself from giggling, the situation is just so ridiculusly funny. What am I supposed to do after the greatest kiss we just shared? I could feel his eyes on me and his breath getting heavier and his laughter was more under control.  
After this much needed laughter, Christian took my hand and led me to the bed. He reached for the side table and turned the light on. It was just a tiny bit of light so we could see eachother

The silence started to get annoying, I don't know what we are supposed to do now because it was extremely unexpected. Throwing myself back in the bed I sighed heavily and turned over Christian who put a poker face on him "Where is here Christian?" He looked back at me with his bright grey eyes, and joined me at the side of the bed, he rested his head on his elbow and turned to "You are here cause' I was and am so desperate to know more about you." I watched his mouth move with those words. He seems so sexy and I wanted more of that kiss but I know right now I should try to understand his true intentions, I'm not a one night-stand girl come on!

"You have a very strange way to show it, Mr Grey" teasing him with this intense moment we shared not long ago.

"I know you feel this too Anastasia, this "thing" between us." I gasped, _Yes I do_ "Yes ..." I replied feeling the heat inside my cheeks.

"I did, since I saw you that night, helped you dry your little dress and when I touched that small leg of yours trying to wipe the water you clumsily let it slip from your tiny hands" he continues. Oh God, don't remind me this, I was litereally melting on the spot, I wanted a hole to open in the ground and swallow me right there.

"Christian, I have never done this before.." I said unsure about what I can say. It's true, I never dated anyone seriously, never had intense feelings for him nor melted on the spot. I don't know how dating works, well I read about and heard about them, but never done with someone intimidating like Christian. Moreover, I don't know how I can keep calmp with this tension between us, even now my panties are all soaked up. Christian abrutly regained his place in the bed, after few seconds he moved his body up to mine, and I was traped under him. Not sure what to do, I gasped "Christian what are you doing? Get off of me!" pleading.

"Anastasia look at me. I'm not going to hurt you" he whispered calmly, and I obeyed. "Ana, I have never dated any girl before, I have never felt anything like this before, I even am confused about what I am actually feeling and doing, I don't even know if I'm a hearts and flowers man, I have never had a serious thing with anybody, and I'm cluless about how it works. But I know for sure, and I can put my hand on the blade, that I want something with you, I want more with you than friendship, or a one night relationship." I listened to him intensly and saw his eyes smiling at me, I then knew he meant all of it. I sighed heavily trying to gather my thoughts in order to answer him.

"I..I, I mean, I do too. I want to get to know you more, Christian" I answered finally, simple and efficient I hope, he gets my drift. "Oh, Ana.." he said kissing my brows. I started giggling, yeah I do, kinda like him. It's too early to talk about Love, but I know these intense feelings will be more than liking. But right now all I needed was his lips crushed to mine again. I want to feel the heat again, I want my inner goddess to be satisfied, I want my little kitten between my legs to get soaked again while he kisses me AGAIN. Christian broke the touch and leaned to me again, he looked to my eyes as if asking for my permission and I of course gave him KISS ME AGAIN! PLEASE I stated inside of me, and it was coming true. I leaned forward to him making him see that I want him to kiss me too. He took my face in his abile hands and kissed me again. This kiss was different, it was intense yet very sensual and slow, like he was taking every last drop of pleasure out of it. I parted my lips to let his tongue invade my mouth, it founds my tongue and dances with it. He then started to suck heavily my tongue and I felt my between-tighs getting excited under this amazing thing he does to me. I started to reach for his shoulders and caress them, his mouth let go of a sexy groan while I reached for his hair to pull them hard.

He broke the amazing kiss, breathing heavily like me he stared deeply in my eyes, like he was reading right through my soul "Wooow..." he muttered. I couldn't help but giggle and took his neck between my hands and move his face closer to mine "Wow, indeed, Mr Grey" .

"What are you doing to me Anastasia. This, this whole thing... I mean... just wow.." he dropped a small peck on my cheek and lay back. He sighed heavily "I'm glad you want to try with me Ana.." he said out of the blue.

"I couldn't let this go without trying it" I said refering to our intense moments and connection. "I don't know how we are supposed to do it, but I don't want to wait either" he stood up and turned off the light, I sat on the bed and holding my stare he fell on his knees and held my hand 'Ana, would you do me the world's greatest honour to become my girlfriend" he said smiling fully at me that I can count his teeth. His smile is obviously contagious as I watched my hands in his, the feeling is so right. I closed my eyes for a moment and cleared my throat "Yes Christian, I would love to be your girlfriend" I stated proud of myself. He helped me on my feet and hugged me planting soft kisses on my neck, then my shoulder.

"Let's go now" he grabbed my hand and opened the door. The room filled with the heavy music coming from outside. He closed the door and grabbed my hand back to lead me outside. We passed through the hallway with huge grin on our face, we absolutely look like idiots, but I'm so happy right now. Christian led me outside back in the dancefloor and everyone was staring at us. I cacthed my father's eyes and he smiled at us, Grace and Carrick were all lovingly waving at us. I felt relief invade my body. Elliot and Kate were unspottable, they apparently didn't finish their business yet.

"I can't believe Kate hooked up with your brother!" I said realising how absurd it feels now that I'm dating Christian. "Well I'm not very surprised of my man-whore of a brother" he said grinning to me.

The night moved on hurridly and quitely. The Fireworks, the dances everything was awesome. I can't believe I missed this during all those years. Kate and Elliot also came back to the venue finally after thirty minutes hands in hands. And gathering from Kate's face, she obviously is very happy just like me. I turned to face Kate.

"Kate did you just hooked up with Elliot?" I asked her "Ana, he is amazing.." she says and I can see the bleam in her eyes.

"You have him under your skin Katie baby!" I whisper to her ear. "Ana, he is so different from the others. He listens to me, to all I have to say. None has done that before" she inquires. Wow she feels something actually.

"Enough of me, Ethan saw you coming hand in hand with Christian, what's happening there, tell me!" she usheres. "You don't miss much do you? He asked me to be his girlfriend Kate" I confess.

"I knew he would. Who can bid that much money if he doesnt have anything in mind. Did you do it? you know, hooked up, had sex?" she questions me with a contagious grin.

"Damn Kate no. Do I look like a one night-stand? seriously? But I felt his thing growing bigger when he pinned and kissed me against the wall earlier" I confess suddenly brave.

"Oh my god! It was you behind that locked door right? Steele I can't believe you. How was it? the kiss I mean, tell me, is he a good kissed?" she pats my hand.

"Kate, he is an amazing one" and yes, he was, he is the best.

"Steele, are you planning to go further than the kiss?"

After thinking a few moment I nod "Yes, I think I would love to. If he is that good in bed like his kissing abilities. We have a great connection Kate. It amazes me. I have never felt it before." I blush.

"I can see that from you blushing. My little girl is changing. God Steele, I'm so proud of you." she says hugging me.

Christian and I talked more about eachother, and we decided to tell our parents tomorrow at his parents dinner. They invited Ray and me over alongside with Kate. I hope it'll be okay. Christian told me about him but I feel like he hides some more things from me, he ignored my questions about before his adoption and I don't want to push him, he should tell me when he is ready. After nearly 2 hours, the Gala ended, and Christian insisted to take me home himself so Ray had to go beforehand. Christian is so attentive to me, I can easly get used to it. Today was obviously full of revelations. But most of all, I still didn't tell him that I was a god damn virgin of 24 year old. I feel embarassed but we didn't talk about those things yet. I wonder how he will take it..This is the ultimate bomb. He can't dislike it I mean, I'm offering my V-card here, that means he is special. I'm actually glad to have kept it during all those years, Christian is the right one to give it. None has swept my feet off from the ground unlike Christian.

We waved to his parents and reached to his SUV. Christian instroduced me as his girlfriend to his driver Taylor. I like him, he looks like Ray,he's got this overprotective father look. I wonder if he was a marine too, he has the same posture as Ray when he retired from it because of his heart issues. Once inside the car, Christian took me in his lap and murmured soft words to my ear. I wanted to stay there for the rest of the time. His odour, and smell are so enivering. He held me there and carressed softerly my bare back chills running through my body from his touch. I want him. Yes I admit, I want him to touch me everywhere like this, I want him to make love to me, to kiss me hard again. I took off my heels and nuzzled in his neck to fall asleep. Moment flew quickly and we were already outside my huge house as the car stopped. "Baby, we are here." Christian whispered to my ear kissing my ear lobe.

"Mmm.." I said leaning forward "I want.." remembering Ray, I opened my eyes and reached for my shoes 'I'm sorry I fell asleep, Christian." I apologize.

"It's alright I actually loved you there, I can get used to it." I flushed heavily "And I love when you blush like this" he said kissing my heated cheeks. "Thank you for tonight Christian, it was magic. Thank you for making it even more special." I confess to him. I took his face in my hands and kissed him goodbye. He grapped my arm back "Good night baby, dream of me. Email me once you are in" he kissed me more again sending butterflies to my stomach and my kittedn waking her up. "Good night Christian."  
I head to my home, literally fled to my room and closed the door and stared blankly for a minute. I'm glag Ray is sleeping, I didn't want to spoil the new of tomorrow, so he will know about it at the dinner too. I hope he will accept it, seeing how protective he is of me, even when I dated before he was so harsh with the boys that I felt sorry for them but it didn't last eventually, the relationships ended as fast as it started.I then wondered how could I email him or even text him I don't even have his number or mail adress. I reached to my purse to find my phone, two texts awaited for me, one from Kate and the other from an unknown number. I opened it **:**

 **I felt the happiest today comparing to my entire life and all thanks to you. You made me the happiest man by accepting to be my girlfriend. I hope you are home sound and safe. I'm impatiently waiting for your reply and eager to see you again tomorrow.  
Christian Grey, CEO Grey Entreprise, Inc.**

This man is a charmer I swear. I felt my legs getting jellies and started to press reply:

 **I made home sound and safe thanks to you. I must say how impressed I am by your seducer behavior. Thank you for this magical evening and good night. Sleep well with your heart at ease, knowing that I'm glad to be your girlfriend.  
Anastasia Steele**

After sending the text I undressed and put back the dress in my closed, I made a hot tea for myself and tugged in my bed. I took my MacBook and loged in. Few seconds later my phone's ring interupts me seeing the screen, I immediatly sit back in my bed and clear my throad before pressing the green button

"Christian" I muttered couldn't keep my smile away anymore. "Ana, why aren't you sleeping?" he questions me. Stop right there, you are not my dad big boy!

"I was just about to check my mail before heading to bed"

"I'm glad you are not asleep yet" he admits. "Are you now?" I said smiling at myself. "Yes I wanted to hear your voice one more time before going to visit you in my dreams baby".

"I hope you to dream of me indeed"

"I wish I was there with you. We could sleep peacefuly, you in my arms, feeling you heat, your body touching mine, kissing you endlessly.." he whispers

"I wish too.." I admit falling back in the bed and sighing. "I have to go Christian, see you tomorrow, good night, it's time to meet you in your dreams.' I said chuckling. "Good night baby, dream of me and those amazing things we can do together if I was there" he then hungs up. Damn bad boy, he knows how I will feel now that i start to imagine what we can do in a room together. I begin to have very dirty thoughts tsss.

I closed my Macbook and drank off my tea then snuggled to my huge teddy bear thinking it was Christian. I played the night back in my head for several times, touching my lips like he was still kissing them. It lingered there, and I was still feeling his touch on my skin. Today, I found out, I know now, what it feels to be cherished and wanted because I feel the same too, and I want Christian to feel it too. From today, I made a decision, I'll show my determination in this relationship to him every single moment. I want more with him, I know, undoubtly, I will fall in love for him. He doesnt know how easy it is to fall in love with him. If what I feel right now, the heat, the tension, the pull, the butterflies are real and won't fade away, the I know, I will love him with all my heart. But it's early to say this for now. I know he has a sad part in him, I could tell from his eyes when I mentioned his past before the adoption. I want to know, so I can ease his mind, his soul and he will never feel sad again whatever the reason is. My eyes started to close unwillingly. That night, I dreamt about cooper haired man making love to me with passion under the moonlight.


	6. Chapter 6 - Dreams can come true

Hello readers, I'm sorry for the delay, I have been busy with my final exam this past weeks. I had few other issues that needed my attention so I haven't been able to update the new chapter. I'm thankful for the great reviews it gives me a reason to keep on writing. If you are worried about me ending the story or giving up on it, you shouldn't because I won't be ending it, or giving up on it. ^^ I like writing so there isn't a reason for me to stop it now besides, it's actually a great therapy haha. I hope you can forgive me with this long chapter. Since I'm on holiday, I hope to be able to update it more often too.

So here it goes for the new chapter.

 **Chapter 6 - Dreams can come true**

 **ANA POV:**

I wake up in a sunny morning, feeling blessed and refreshed. The sun fills my room and the sky is open. I had another wet dream about Christian and I'm surprising myself seeing how horny and turned on I am which is an absolute first to me. I make my way to the bathroom and freshen up myself by taking a cold bath and relaxing a little bit in it. I'm so grateful for what happened yesterday at tha Gala. I can't believe Christian asked me out of the blue to be my boyfriend not that I'm complaining but I have nothing to be liked for, my body isn't one of those top model, I have a plain simple skin color and a very common hair color which I always have a hard time to style it. I'm not even interesting according to my ex-boyfriends. I have never been able to show off, and never was confident about myself except in areas I have loads of knowledge but come on... I'm Raymond Steele's daughter, the CEO of Steele Entreprise Corporation, and I have no idea how to impress someone. I'm all blank about everything. I'm afraid the minute I step out of this bath, I'll wake up, that in reality it was all a dream. Christian made me feel so beautiful and cherished yesterday. For the first time of my life I felt alive and all thanks to him. I snap myself back from my consciousness after hearing a knock on door. I stepped out and opened to my smiling housekeeper Virginia with a huge bouquet of rose in light pink, white, and purple.

"Ana, this came for you earlier." she said beaming at the flowers. Taking it from them, I thank and hug her briefly before heading back and sitting in my bed. I took the scent in me and it smells amazing. These are real roses and they are so beautiful and pure. I don't waste my time and look for a card hidden inside and find it. I slowly open it with my heartbeating ferocly. None during my entire life has sent me flowers, well except Ray.

 ** _Anastasia,_**

 ** _I wanted to thank you for the amazing night you shared with me yesterday. Thanks to you I had a very restful sleep.  
These flowers represents your beauty and innocence to me. They look just like you, pure and simple.  
I hope to see you the soonest, don't make a CEO beg please. Until then.  
_**

 ** _-Christian_**

I can't help grinning and heating from head to toe. Yes literaly heating like a heater. And here he said, he never dated anyone. What is this then? This is absolutely hearts and flowers. So this is how he sees me, pure, innocent and simple.. Well innocent yes maybe because I'm sex-free, a 24 year old virgin with no sexual experience. Simple? Yes too simple, I have nothing original well maybe my eyes. I want to see him again. I must see him again. This need in me grows deeper and I know I need him in my life. I feel like in a way he complets me.  
I reach to my side table and take my phone, I send him a thank you text.

 _ **I got you flowers, can't say I'm not impressed, well I am. I'm glad I could help with your sleep.  
Can't I make you beg? I guess I could, a CEO is a human too after all, Mr Grey.  
See you soon. XO  
Ana-**_

After sending the text, I put the flowers in water and go back to my bathroom. I shave my legs and everything, do my morning beauty. Taking my phone I head downstairs to have my late breakfast. Virginia left me alone today and actually I feel very alone when Ray works. I wish I had a job. I had applied everywhere, every publishing house in Seattle, some in New York too. But none called me back except sending a rejection e-mail. Never mind, I won't dwell on it. By next week, I'll send back all my applications again till I hear something positive. I cleaned the dishes not wanting to disturb Virginia for nothing, and prepared my tea I head to my library and relaxed reading my book _Pride and Prejudice_. My reading was interrupted by the buzz of my phone. I looked down to see that Kate was calling.

"Heyy Kate"

"Ana bananaa! Are you alive? didn't heard anything from you since yesterday" Kate jokes

"I'm sorry It slipt from my mind. I'm good, and ready. You?"

"Well, I was thinking about maybe we could go clubbing tonight. Elliot and I want to meet up tonight. I thought we can have a double date. You, Christiand and me and Elliot?"

"I don't know Kate, Christian must be busy he didn't answer my text earlier. I should ask Ray too."

"Come on, we haven't been clubbing since ages plus Jose is going to bring his new boyfriend aswell, you know how hard it has been for him to accept his sexuality and this new boyfriend is his second most serious one apparently."

"Kate, we both know that Jose sleeps around with every men he crushes on, and who has a great ass, his words not mine. But fine, I'll be there. Just let me check with Ray and Christian."

"You are perfect Steele. Tonight's gonna be awesome. I'll come by your house then, we can get ready together."

"Okay, see you soon honey. Bye" and I hung up. I lay back on my bed. Gosh, I don't want to disturb Christian he must be busy. Okay first, I will deal with my Dad. I look at the clock hanging in the wall of my library. Okay it's just 3:30PM so Ray must be available. I dial his name and begin the call after twi rings he answers.

"Ana, my baby girl. How are you?"

"I'm fine daddy, how come you work today? I thought you had the day off. "

"Yes I did baby, but then I got very bored at home and since you were sleeping peacefuly I didn't want to wake you up, yesterday must have been very tiring for you."

"It was dad. Well, Kate called and we are going out tonight if it's okay for you daddy? Pleaaaase? I promise I'll keep security and I won't be a pain in the ass for them. Oh, Christian and Elliot are going to be there too." I say half begging. Actually I'm convincing him.

"Well, if Christian will be attending then I can rely on him. Just be careful baby girl. I want you to call me if you are going to stay over Kate's or not. And don't get too wasted. I wan't you to have fun my girl."

"You the best dad of the world you know that don't you?" I give my phone a kiss, imitating the sound of it before hanging up.

Now, Ray is done, how am I going to convince Christian? What if he is too busy to answer me? Okay, Steele let's get over with it. You are Raymond Steele's daughter, one of the most successful CEO. Grow some balls -metaphorically of course-. I dial and wait.

"Hello, this is Anastasia Steele. May I speak to Christian please." I hear a harsh gasp from the other end of the phone before someone takes the phone I assume.

"Hello Miss Steele, it's Andrea Mr. Grey's personal Assistant, I'll direct you to him please hold on" she says, cheerfully. After few seconds of waiting Christian aswers.

"Anastasia to what do I owe this pleasure? not that I'm complaining of course."

"Well, if a girlfriend can't get a hold of his boyfriend after a text she usually gets worried and thinks that she mustn't disturb him."

"Ana baby, you never disturb me, know this please" he says and I sigh.

"You called me baby..." II c an feel the blush spreading through my cheeks

"Yes I did. BABY" he says one more time, stressing the 'B's on purpose

"Okay, I won't keep it long, Kate asked me to go clubbing she's going to ask Elliot too, and well since you are my boyfriend, you should come too, you know.. be my date, on a date". I say 'date' twice on purpose.

"Isn't this the other way around, the boyfriend should invite the girlfriend?" I hear a few other men chuckling on the other side of the phone, gosh I'm so embarassed.

"Christian you are not alone, gosh I'm so embarassed" he doesnt reply instead tells the men he is with "I'm sorry gentlemen, it's my girlfriend ".

"Christian you didn't? Did you? Oh my god! You should have told me that you were having company. I feel like an idiot." I can't hide my blushing even though he doesn't see me. "I know you are blushing Ana. Yes I'll be glad to be your date. I'll see with Elliot and pick you girls up at 7 is it okay? We can have dinner before and go to my club after."

" Hmm, I should probably see with Kate first and I'll let you know by then. See you at 7 Christian." I say sighing

"Till then baby." he hangs up. I can't hide my chuckle anymore. This phone call was so unexpected. I can't help the hot steaming from my iner thighs even his voice is sufficient to make me go wild. I regain my senses and text Kate letting her know the changes and she agrees. I then text Christian asking the dress code for the dinner and all he says is _**Something sexy and lacy inside and something fancy yet glamour for the outside ;) .**_

Kate comes over by 5:45 and we get ready together. Elliot and Christian are picking us up at 7 so we have plenty of time. Virginia is off to her parents' and Dad is having dinner with the Kavanaghs. Jose is meeting us at the club. It's time for my hair, and Kate helps me to do them. She does big curls and asks me to jerk my head down with my hair touching the floor. I do as she says and she picks the brush to lift them by slightly brushing them from the end to the top. She puts some spray and done. I do some light make up thin eye liner, and masacara, with a nude yet juicy lipstick. I pinch my cheeks to give them a natural blush. And I'm done with the make up and the hair. Kate did hers as I was putting on my clothes. Remembering Christian's favor, I decided to opt for a black lace bra and thong with silk nude stockings. I choose my nude colored Christian Louboutin stillettos. My dress is beige and is simple and cups my body with a thigh length. It shows all of my curves and has a bare shoulder decolté. I hope it's not too much for clubbing. I take a last look at myself and head to take my purse.

"Kate, is it too much for clubbing?" I ask her for reassurance.

"Of course not Steele, I bet Christian is going to go crazy keeping his hand to himself through the night" she says slightly slapping my ass. By 6:45PM Kate and I are ready, we decide to have a cup of champagne until the guys come. We head to the cooler and I take the bottle.I pour us a glass when the door rings. Kate goes straight to open it and jumps in Elliots arms kissing him soundly. I glup hard to this affection display _Get a rooom!_ I notice Christian standing near the kitchen island, starring deeply at me. I can't keep my heart racing like a Ferrari in a Formula 1 race. I blush furiously from and Christian's face lightens when he sees it. He slowly took his eyes from my body and came closer to me. Taking me by my waist and giving me a hot, wet kiss _if this isn't a display of affection what is it then?_ I break the kiss before dropping my panties right in front of him.

"Hello Christian, you look mighty fine." I say giving no hint of the desire inside of me.

"And yourself Miss Steele, you are breath taking, I believe my favors has been taken into consideration, you know, sexy and lacy" he whispers the last words to my ear and I can feel his eyes scanning through the fabric of my dress. My heart skips a bit and I lean into his arm and came closer to his face "Something black and lacy it is for tonight, Mr. Grey" I say, seductively. My game must have worked as I see his eyes going darker, filling with desire. _We can be two to play this game Mr. Grey ._

"Anastasia, you are going to be the death of me." he says breathing hard. I can hear a loud glup in the backgroung. I lift my eyes and see a very surprised and speechless Elliot looking at his brother. He takes a look at me and then to Christian. I guess he never saw his brother like this. After kindly smiling to eachother, Kate offerend them both a drink to relax before we go out. The boys are joking around. Christian asks for a tour to my room which I hesitate at first but accept at last. I lead him upstairs leaving Kate and Elliot alone in the great room -I hope they don't make out on my couch-.  
Christians smacks my butt in the stairs I can't keep the giggle and he keeps doing it twice and then for a third time. I open the door to my castle and let him in. I never let any buy come in here before. I'm anxious about what he might think so I keep silent till he says something.

"Your room looks exactly like you. So simple yet homey." he glids his hand through the fabric of my bed sheets and sits on it. His eyes catch the bouquet he sent me this morning and a huge grin appears on his face. He looks so at ease like this, he has a killer smile. "I'm glad you like it. You should know, no other guy came in here before you" I say looking down my fingers.  
He reached for my hands and guides me between his legs to the bed where he is sitted "You are unexpected baby, you know that don't you? I'm fucking glad I'm the first bastard to come in here!" He kissed my hands before cupping my face inside his huge hands and kissing me with passion. He then makes me sit on his lap and moves our body into the bed before laying me flat on my back.  
"You know, this dress should be forbidden for you to wear it. I have this urge to undress you from this and discover what wonders you hide inside for me." he glids his hand from my face, then to my neck, my breats he cups them lightly "You fit in my hand so perfectly, baby" he says before sliding his hand lower, to my stomach and the caressing my thigh, and my girly parts through the fabric of my dress. "Christian..." I say. He need to know that I'm a virgin before going further. This is insanly embarassing again. But then he traps my mouth in his once again.  
"Shhh don't worry baby. I'm saving you for later, for when you are ready." he says before kissing me again and sitting up. I can see his pants with a tent shape. I guess I turned him on _Hard!_

We sit up and head downstairs to find Kate and Elliot in the kitchen blablatting. I'm glad they didn't use my couch to make out. Gathering our stuff we head to the restaurant. After driving half an hour we reached our destination. Elliot helps Kate out and Christian helps me. I can't believe this is happening. It feels like a dream. We use the elevator and reach the top floor. The waiter greets us and lead the was to a private VIP dinning room. We sit up and Christian put his hand possessively on my thigh. I feel suddenly hot. We order our food and wait for it. Elliot and Kate are half making out half talking. Christian leans to my ear and whispers "Stays with me tonight Ana" seductively. I sip my water before swalling hard again. I turned and look directly into his eyes "I will." I breath out. Simple and clear. Tonight I'll be enjoying myself at Christian's. I don't know if we will be having sex, if I'll be losing my virginity to this Greek God. But in any case, I plan to tell him this tonight. Our food arrive and we start eating. I'm famished and I could eat a horse. I notice Christian's gaze "What? I'm hungry" I say.  
"I like it, you eat well" he tells me, "well I'm glad I can keep you entertained, Mr Grey".  
"This smart mouth is going to cause you some problems" he jokes but hell his eyes are burning. "I doubt it" I challenge once more. He grabs my inner thigh and squeeze it before his finger brush the fabric of my panties. _Oh god yes, please keep doing it!_ He rubs his finger on my clit, once and the twice, and he suddenly takes his finger back, I'm left wanting here. I follow that finger, and he put it in his mouth before sucking it loudly.

"Tastes divine, Miss Steele." he winks oh yes, I want more, I want you there. I want you to touch me more there, or even lick it please. This man spreads desire all over my body and I'm burning now. I need him. I watch him as he continues to eat like nothing happened. Kate and Elliot are oblivious about the war happening under the table between my panting pussy and Christian's finger which I'm thankful for that. I shot a furious glare at Christian before resuming my dinner. We ate with light discussion as we were more preocuppied to deal with our stomach. The wine was wonderful, I had three glass. I don't feel tipsy, not yet at least. Feeling hot I excuse myself to the ladies room with Kate.

"Oh God, why is it so hot in here?"

"Ana, it is not. It is you who are feeling hot. Turned on?"

"Kate, he has his hand travelling my inner thigh during the whole dinner, it was a torture. I'm a virgin how will I manage to tell him?"

"Ana, baby, relax. Christian seems to be very understanding, and you have him under your skin. Just be seductive and tell him slowly"

"I don't have any other choice. He asked me to spend the night with him. He must want it.. not like I don't want it but I don't know how it works."

"Banana, there is no specific rule for it work 'well" you go with the feeling okay? Just remember, fear and hurt is in your head." she says squeezing my shoulders and giving me the assurance hug I needed.

Tonight, I'll tell him the truth. If he doesn't want me it's up to him. But I'm not a whore, nor a slut. I want honesty, truth and trust in this relationship. Everybody has a baggage, a secret, I have mine too. I'm dating a Greek god, a CEO , the one many girl dream to have, and here I am still a virgin. If he likes me enough, this shouldn't be a problem. I want no secrecy in this relationship. I want all secrets to be layed on a table and together we can survive it. I promised myself to do everything I can to keep this working. I feel strange things for Christian. He feels it too I know. So tonight, I'm starting it, and it's going to be a long night...

 **CHRISTIAN POV:**

We came to pick up Anastasia and Kate for the dinner. I'm so exited to see her. She brings out the playful side of me even Elliot has noticed it. My parents are on cloud nine since the gala. Otherwise, all I think about is Ana, burying myself in her. Making love to her. I know she is way more different than the blond plastic girls I used to fuck since Harvard. Ana is pure and innocent, she is plain and simple. I love that about her. But I have so many secrets. How can I open up about my past? The crack whore, the pimp, the cigarette burns, my fear to be touched, unworthy of giving and receiving love? How can I tell her? Will she even understant my insecurities.  
I tried to talk about it to Elliot, and he said honesty is all that matters in relationships. So I guess, secrecy is banned and honesty is all that it takes. I should take it slowly. I want to have her but at the same time not scare her off. I asked her to spend the night with me so I can explain everything to her clearly and calmly and maybe after that fuck her if she still wants me. I want to take care of her, give her the world, all the things she desires and wants from me.  
When I saw her in that dress tonight, I had an instant hard on. How does she do that? I never had such massive hard ons during my entire life! How can I manage to keep still when she is there, so imagine when we are going to be alone at Escala. Fuck she is going to be the death of me. The ladies excuses themselves to uses the powder room and my dick is making me uncomfortable and it hurts. I even started to jerk off like horny teens since I saw Ana at the restaurant to keep my dick sated. Elliot gives me a look and asks me if I'm okay. I nod and smile and then he starts speaking "So tonight, you asked her to come over?"

"Yes I did, El. I hope it's going to be alright for us." I say hopefully

"It will little bro, believe me. Have faith in yourself and in her. You have her under your skin! Even a dead blind can see the fucking connection between the two of you! It's gonna be alright and besides, Ana is a real sugar, she is sweet and caring, Kate's words not mine" he says grinning to me.

"Yes that she is. I hope you are right El." I say tipping the head of my glass to his before doing our cheers.

Tonight, I'll be coming clean to Anastasia, I pray, wish and hope, everything is going to be well. I'm going to take it slowly. She needs to know everything if we are going to have a healthy relationship. I want her badly in my life, I don't have disturbed sleeps since I met her. I want that to keep happening. I want her, I will have her, because I need her. Tonight is going to be a long night...


	7. Chapter 7 - Patience is a vertue

I'm very sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy with life, I got so many problems within my family. It's been a very hectic period of my life. Well, now I'm back. I'll do my best to update often as promised but you have to know that inspiration doesnt come easy like breathing. I hope you like the next chapter and I'll start to write the other one just after that.

Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Patience is a vertue

 **Christian POV**

The dinner went on pretty well. We have enjoyed our meals altogether. Ana keeps fidgeting beside me catching few glares from me. I caught her looking at me several times and she thinks I don't notice it. Well miss Steele, _You see something you like?_ She truly is a beauty, I have been watching her during her animated conversation with Kate. She is enthousiate about everything she does I really like it. Then realisation hits me, she can be optimistic but will she put up with my shit and accept me the way I am? I am very fucked up, I still have nightmares from my tortured past like a child. If she refuses me? I really feel something deep for her, I mean in a short time like this, what a week? She drawns me to her, I don't know what kind of spell, what kind of thing she does, but I can't stop myself from thinking about her, Iknow she feels it too, but still, what I'm going to tell her tonight is so much more. I have to do it, if we want to built a healthy relationship honesty patience is everything. I find myself wandering in my thougts when I hear Ana's angelic voice calling me back to reality

"Christian..." she murmurs

"Yes baby? I'm sorry I zoned out. What did you say?" I exclaim taking her hand in mine. I hope she doesn't notice my questioning.

"I said Kate and Elliot want to head for the club do you want to join them or..?"

"Do you baby?" I mutter seductively. I have never been a fan of Elliot's club adventures 'cause I always end up either on a blind date or leaving the night early since my man-whore of a brother disapears God knows where to tend to his manly business so. But for Ana I will,, I don't see her as a feisty type to go on clubs every weekend, so why not? More than this I'm with her so other fucker might just drop their chances to have my girl _My girl, did I really say that? I mean innerly? It suits my tongue so well... Keep still Grey!_ I catch her looking questionningly at me so I turn to look at her.

"Why not baby" I say clearly surprising El and Kate. Looking back at them I can see their relief. What I'm not that much of a tight ass, am I ?

"Well bro, I didn't see that day coming. I must say, Ana is doing you well" El pats my shoulder lightly

"Shut the fuck off Lelliot" I say ruffling his hair. I ask the server to put addition on my name as I am a commun costumer of the restaurant. We head out to the awaiting SUV in the front door. I slide in after Ana.  
After a couple of minutes of chatting in the car and deciding which club to go, we stop to our destination. I just instructed Taylor to drive to one of my clubs because with these two I don't think we will ever decide. Elliot seem to like it "Bro, why come here when I know some of Seattle's best clubs?" he asks

"Because Elliot, we don't want you to bump in one of your old acquitance with a new woman in your arm, would you?" I whisper to him.

"Kay, kay I get it, you did well!"

We pass the long waiting line of course everybody knows who I am and we don't want the Great Christian Grey to wait in here do we? We head in Ana walking with Kate before Elliot and I and I cant help starring at her divine ass, she has the most magnificent ass I have every seen. She seems to keep her body in line as well as her ass, _I bet nacked is way more better_ just the thought makes me hard and hard. Elliot starts laughing at me, God was I that obvious? I can't help it, that dress hugs her body like a glove. I shake my head to snap out of this Ana-trans. Thank god she didn't notice it. We head to the VIP area of the club Elliot and Kate slide to one side of the boot and Ana and I opposite them. I decided to not dwell on the part of the evening when I will have to tell Ana about everything and instead have fun with her. Let the party started!

 **ANA POV**

The club is so pretty, and the colors are so well fitted, the music is exactly the right amount. I wonder how Kate didn't notice this club before. We get comfortable when the server bring us our welcome glasses. _Champagne!_ I lean in Christian's shoulder while Ellie Goulding's Powerful song is playing. Kate and I know the lyrics by heart, yeah yeah can be so childish but we are girls before anything. I have made up my mind, that indeed I will come clean to Christian tonight but however I won't spent my evening thinking about it, and the consequences, as it might be the last time I will be Christian Grey's girlfriend, I decide to have fun. Kate stands up and take my hand to head to the bar. She asks the boys what they'd like to drink Christan opts for beer and Elliot whiskey. I'm in a mood for shots whatever they have Bloody Mary, Orgasm, G-spot... _What the fuck with those names? The bartender needs to get laid!_ Kate bursts in laughter hearing this. Oops did I said it out loud? Kate and I opt for shots and head back to the table to our men. _Our men!_ Christian glares at me.

"Are you really going to drink those? can you handle it Ana?" he says. What does he really think that I have never done it? I might be a virgin but I'm not Alcohol-virgin !

"Of course, do you think I can't?" I say challenging. His eyes grows big and dark I know he is up for the competition! "Well I'd like to see" he says. Kate looks at Elliot, Elliot at Christian and I to Kate. What? as far as I know I'm not underage!

"Well, Kate! What are we waiting for?" I shout through the bouncing music. She comes to my side finally. I turn to Christian "Watch me baby!" I say holding my first shot glass and drown it down my throat the feeling is exquisite! One shot, two, three, four it goes like this till eight. I don't feel drunk Christian watches me with a sensual expression I can't hide my joy. Elliot and Christian are talking and laughing while Kate and I head to the dancefloor. I have never known how todance properly, truth be told I feel like making fool of myself but hell I don't care, when you have someone like Kate who was born with rythme in her soul, so you don't look like an idiot like me. We are dancing and dancing when I feel strong arms cercling me, they go down my hips, and I touch them to my surprise it's not my Christian's. I look up to see Kate looking horribly at me or something behind me. I turn around and see some tall, handsome redish haired man, _well unfortunately not as handsome and impressive as my Mr Grey!_ I snap out and smack his hands off me.

"What the hell!..." I start but the man won't let go of me he crushes his body trying to dance.

"Come on hot chick, stop playing hard to get. I know you want me" he says, disgustingly and clearly drunk as hell. I push him back but he has none of it. He approaches me again, leading to my neck trying to kiss me while I push him with all my forces.

"Get off me ! Who the hell do you think you are!" I start to yell. I've had enough now, one last push and he leave my body finally, I punch him hard on the face and with one kick with my knee to his balls and he is down to the floor grabbing his jewels. I was about to go after him when I see Christian running to him and punching him hard and Elliot trying to stop him. I'm trembling I feel Kate huging me in order to calm me. I'm starting to sob when I see him nearly killing that man. I can't recognise him, once he sees me he runs to me and cups my face in his hands while he leads me to the bathroom, or where else he goes. I'm sobbing hard I don't know why. Because I have nearly been accosted by some drunk stranger, or by the fact that I have never seen him this angry, out of control, I'm very confused. I look up at him seeing his mouth moving probably saying something to me. I look up in his eyes and there he is, the man I have known , his eyes fool of concerns.

"Ana, baby, are you okay? Please answer me. Ana ?..." I take his face in my palm

"Christian .. " I couldn't finish my sentence that he has me wrapped in his arms "Oh thank God, you scared me. Are you okay baby?" he asks sizing me up and down he frowns and holds my right hand " God Ana you are bleeding". I look down to my hand "It's okay it doesn't hurt" I say unable to look at him, I feel so ashamed that I have put myself in this situation. He grabs my chin and lifts my head "Ssshh, baby don't be embrassed, it's okay. Just let me" he says leading me to sit in a small couch. I guess we are in an office. He goes to the back of the room and comes back with a warm washcloth. He sits down next to me and stars cleaning my knuckles. He sighs for a moment and I can't help but watch him doing his handiwork. I relay on his touch, though this small gestures sends chills down my spine. _He affects me so much..._

"Here, all done" he says kissing my knuckles. "Thank you, you didn't have to" I say blushing hard. He stands up and I grab him to sit back by his forearm "Please don't go" I say my voice barely audible. He sits back and takes me on his lap. I raise my arm and direct him my intentions as to not touch his back or chest. He relaxes and lets me do what I have in mind. I grab his face in my hands and reach to kiss him. I kiss him, slowly at first then passionately. He shifts and grabs my back leading his hands down my butt. I groad as he catchs my lip between his teeth and shifts as I feel his groin growing against my thigh. Oh my God! It has to stop I don't want my first time to be in a stranger's office. Fortunately he breaks our embrace.

"Wow..." he says and I chuckle "Yeah, wow..."

"We should head down and leave" he says, holding me. "I'll call Elliot" he says putting me down my feet. He head to the other end of the room. I straighten myself and he comes back smiling at me "Let's get you out of here baby" he says taking my hand. We leave the office and I realise that nothing has stopped people from having fun, people are oblivious to the event that occured earlier. We notice Elliot and Kate at the bar. We head to them Kate hugs me "Are you okay? You went bulldozer earlier you scared me Steele" she says laughing

"I'm sorry that man made me see red, he wouldn't take no for answer and you know what happens when I get pissed off" I say shrugging

"Remember me to never piss you off Ana" Elliot exclaims laughing and hugging me too.

"El , Ana and I going to head out, too much actions for tonight" Christian says grabbing me by the waist. "I'm sorry Kate, you guys can stay but I'd like to give it a break" apologizing to Kate.

"Nonsense Steele, go and rest. Christian I count on you to take care of her" she says shooting daggers to him.

"Count on it Kavanaugh." I tell them goodbye with the promise to call her in the morning and head out with Christian.

Taylor waits for us holding the door for us. I slide in with Christian followin me behind. He holds my hand like I would disapear any moment and caresses it. I put my head on his shoulder and all I want to do was to sleep in his arms for the rest of my life. I rest my eyes and soon drift off to my slumber.  
I'm awakened by the sound of the elevator and open my eyes to find myself in his arms, calm, warm, my boyfriend's arms.

"Hi, sleepyhead" he says leaning to kiss me

"Hi, where are we" I say getting on my feet and trying to take on my surroundings. I suddenly feel awake, this is not my home and we definitely don't have an elevator.

"Escala, my place" he says with the ding and doors opening "Oh, okay, lead the way Mr Grey" I say

I feel fine, he direct me to his living room but I'm so captivated by the scenery before me that I can't place a word. Seattle Skyline down my feel this is amazing. I would love to wake up to this every morning.

"Would you like somehing to drink Ana? Wine ? beer? water ? " he asks

"Wine please, white Sancerre if you have" I reply "Right away m'lady" mocking me. _Oh you don't want to do it Mr Grey!_ I sit down his large L shaped couch and crosse my legs. He come back with a tray of aperitifs and our wine. " How do you feel?"

"I feel fine Christian really. Thank you by the way. I was just scared, and this creepy guy, he scared me. He smelled alcohol and I wasn't strong enough to push him off me. I got angry and..."

"Ssshh it's okay, I must say I'm impressed" he says flirtingly and handing me my glass and sipping his own wine. I lean back to the couch and look at him. "I was afraid you were going to kill him. I never saw you like this.." I retort truthfully.

"I'm sorry I scared you.. But when I saw that fucker I snapped out, his hands were roaming down your body I couldn't register what was happening till I saw you kneeing his balls that's when I came to my self"

I shift in my seat, feeling the hotness. _HE IS JEALOUS ? Oh my god? Is HE ?_

"I was angry that fucker touched what's mine, how dare he? I saw red and lost control I was going to kill him for touching my woman" he whispers. He runs his fingers through his hair. _My woman! He said my WOMAN! He definitely is jealous!_

"I'm sorry .."I say not sure what else to do. "Heyyy.. It's not your fault, why would it be? Come here" he says patting the seat next to his. I go to his side and sit down drinking my wine. Mhmm really good.I drink down my glass and put it back on the tray. He eyes me suspiciously, mysteriously and lustfully. My inside starts to quiver, got no. We have so much to talk about.. Me being a virgin.. He shifts in order to face me and he kiss my delicate lips leaving me hanging and wanting more once again. I look up in his eyes and I see incertainity..

"Christian, I have something to tell you before we go further in this relationship. I have to do this, I don't want be heartbroken if we make a decision that can harm our relationship" Christian shoots questioning glares to me

"Baby, you can tell me everything, I won't leave you, I have things to tell you too so why don't you start first.." he says taking my hand in his in order to give me strength. "Can I have one more glasse of wine please I'm going to need it". I say. He stands up and brings the bottle to fill mine and his glass. I drink once, and twice more and turn myself to him determined to put an end to my misery.

"Christian, I'm a virgin.. I, I.. I have never been with someone else before.." I stutter.

I SAID IT !


	8. Chapter 8 - Truth be told

I thank you all for the great reviews, it truly means a lot to me, including to know that you didn't give up on me and my story! I know I kind of took a lot of time to post it even though the chapter was ready. I have final exams to pass, well in Paris my college administrary schedule works badly. So I'm in the middle of passing my final exams that's the reason I couldn't post this and start the new chapter. And unlike few reviews I got, telling me "Why did I start a story without intending on finishing it" well unlike what you might think, I don't start a job without thinking of consequences and all. I started this story with the intention of finishing it because writing is a passion to me. As you might already read before, this story has to definite course, I didn't write all the story and chapters ahead, I write with the feeling of how each chapter goes, my work is a progress not something I have written before all at once. So indulge my bad spelling, my vocabulary faults. Yes I'm a bi-lingue student but I'm not English, I will always have bad spelling going on my work. So be patient with me ;)

Here is the 8th chapter, hope you like it enjoy it!

 **Chapter 8: Truth be told**

 **Christian P.O.V:**

"Christian, I'm a virgin.. I, I.. I have never been with someone else before.." she stutters closing her eyes feeling relieved probably.

I'm sitted here, hearing this mind confusing new. I can see Ana's questioning look but first I need to get my head clear. Am I hearing right? She just confessed me her sexual statut, this means first of all that she wants more with me, and she trusts me. But, I have never been with a virgin before. What if I hurt her, I'm not the most gentle man in the world, my other "acquitances" never questioned my way of having sex with them, they were overly sated and pleased. But a virgin, how do I handle this? I'm more scared for her than myself. What if I hurt her? I realise that my secrets are darker than her, she is so innnocent I don't want to taint her with my disgusting past. But neither can I deny her. I must stop dwelling on this. This is clearly the greatest new I have ever heard during my entire life. I won't have to think about other fucker who has been in contact with her body before me. Wait a minute if she tells me this, that means she wants her first time to be with me. Fuck and here I am worrying about this. I get up from my couch and head towards the huge window of my appartment. I can't help my dick getting harder between her thighs after this realisation. And I have this shit eating grin planted on my face. Wait I need to answer her, but what do I say? I can see her reflection and her expression changing from worried to hurt, pain. I can't bear to see her like this. And come back to reality.

"I understand if this is going to be a problem, I would like our relationship to end here if there's no way you can be with a virgin like me. I mean look at me, I'm no different from other girls. You must have a line waiting for you already. I would like to go home please." she says with a trembling voice. Shit no, I didn't even think about my silence being her torture. I turn and head straight to her and take her hands in mine.

"Baby no, don't go. I'm sorry I reacted like this. It's just that.. that I never thought about you being a virgin. I mean, you are so beautiful, so innocent and pure, men must throw themselves at you." I explain. Tooo late she already is sobbing quitely. "Ana, look at me " I retort. She raises her head to look at me with her big baby blue eyes "your situation will never be a probleme for me, for us to be together, but you have to understand that I won't rush you, and truth be told, I have never been a virgin before, I'm afraid to do you harm" I confess before kissing her eyes and tears.

"Why would you believe that when you have so far been the most kind and gentle man I have ever met" she says reaching my cheek to caress it. Fuck she needs to stop after this mind blowing revelation I might take her just here. I can feel Grey The Magnificient twitching in my pants and growing larger that it becomes painful. I want her, more than anything. "I do trust you, in this small amount of time, I trust you Christian, I know you would never hurt me, I can see it in your eyes" she says.

"Ana, I'm a man who only thinks about his own desires and then I met you, you come here with your innocence and made me want to take care of you and worship you. You being a virgin never changes that fact, on the contrary can't you feel how hard I am for you even after your big revelation" I say sensually easing her hand between my legs, she shaked her head no but when she feels the Stone her breathing changes and I know she likes it just as much as I do.  
"Christian.. Please just kiss me.." you wish is my command baby.

 **Anastatia P.O.V:**

"Christian.. Please just kiss me.." I can't believe I said those words. But he makes me feel things and say things that I would never have had before. Not that I complain but do I really want my first time to be like this? In such a short time. I have no idea but all I want is him. I want my first time to be with this man, this handsome and gentle man. He gently leans on my face cupping both cheeks with his big hands. They feel warm, and ... _Home_. Yes I feel at ease with him. He caresses my cheeks while kissing me tenderly first having a taste of my lips like it's the first time he has ever kissed me. Then his kiss becomes more urgent, searching entry to my mouth. I grant it to him gladly once again feeling this familiad warmth and our tongue dancing with each other.

He seaks for breath "Ana, you are killing me" he breathes through his nose my name like a binding spell on his lips. I smile biting down my bottom lip unconsciously. I feel happy, he lifts me and sits me on his lap taking me in his big embrace and soothing my thoughts away. He caresses my back, circling his thumb each time sending shivers down my spine.

Suddenly it hits me, I don't want to be pressured. It's only the beginning of our relationship. I want to take it slow, " _well not completely slow if you keep asking him to kiss him ike this girl"_ hisses the bitch in me. She is right. Whenever he touches me, I lose control of my will. My first time is precious I want to give it to him, but today is not the day. I want us to be open up about all our secrets first. I'm not completely sane in my own head, I have my demons. What if he leaves me after he learns about them? This long lost feeling I have been dreading to feel again has come back now that I feel more for him _. So much more.._ I haven't felt like this since.. High shcool _since James._  
 _"Noo, noo noo Steele, don't ruin the moment like this. Look at how he looks after you, how he cares for you. James never cared"_ I say to myself, what if it's all a façade? ..

But the bitch in me has other options for me _of course why wouldn't he leave you ? You are plain simple girl, look at you, not so pretty no wonder you still are virgin, he's no different, he's just like James, fooling around with you._ No I won't listen to her now, I know she is right I'm no pretty girl, nothing special about me. But right now, this is where I want to live, in the present. I realise I have been staring away for a long time and his arms must feel like jelly. I untangle myself from him.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asks tugging a curl behind my ear. I raise my head to look at his questioning eyes.

"Yes, I would like to stay here if that's okay with you Christian" I ask him. If I go home, Kate is probably in cloud nine with Eliott and I don't want to hear any pounding sounds through my wall.

"Yes, of course you can. Come I'll show you my room and we will find you something to sleep in" he profers his hand to me as I stand up. He leads me to a huge hallway and the last door is his room. Opening it, I'm welcomed to a beautiful sight before me. He has a huge round shaped master bed, with dark linen and two big cushions on it. His room is lighted with just small amount of luminosity. I think the best part of his room is the beautiful balcony and the huge mirror glass he has put in the ceiling just above his bed. I examine the room while he goes in search of something for me to wear. I follow his shadow, to his dressing room. It smells just like him. Gosh I could get lost in here. He turns his gaze and smiles at me handing me a pair of white t-shirt and sport shorts over size for me.

"This should do the trick. It's probably too big for you, but you will look good in it I'm sure" he says so sweetly.  
"Thank you" I say shyly leaning in to give him a peck and heading towards the second door which I presume it to be his bathroom. I decide to just take a bath rapidly to wash away the day. I strip naked and let my dress pool around my feet. I wash my make up and untangle my hair letting it fall down. I step in the bath-tub. Opening the water, I let it fall through my body feeling the warmth of it and finally being able to relax. I close my eyes and let the water sooth me. I wash my body with his body wash and my hair. After drying clean myself I take a towel and wrap it around my body stepping out of the tub I wrap another one in my hair. I dry my hair with it and unwrap the towel to put on Christian's clothes. As I let it fall on the floor I hear a sudden gasp from behind me. Suddenly feeling scared I resist the urge to scream. I turn to where the sound came and I'm greeted with a shocked expression of Christian's, looking down my now breasts. I look at him totally shocked of this scene before me.

 _OH MY GOD I'M FUCKING NAKED !_

 **Christian P.O.V  
**

I gave Ana my t-shirt and shorts as pyjamas. I'm thrilled she wants to stay here with me. I don't want her in a guest room, hell I don't want her in any room other than mine. She took the clothes and headed to the bathroom like she was at home _My home is your home baby._ She gave me huge revelations and also made me happy, but truth be told I'm scared like shit to tell her my darkest secrets. I know I'm taking advantage of the situation in order to not tell her today, but I eventually will. I can't escape her. Should I really taint her with my darkness by telling her all? She is so innocent, I already debated myself but I keep thinking about this again again. _Fuck insecurities! I'm a CEO, Master of my own univers and here I am battling with my shitty past!_ I decide against my better judgment to not dwell on it, if the topic comes up I will come clean her and if not, I won't divulge any infirmation till next time.

After her I want to change my clothes too I heard the water running and thought she must be taking a bath. So I head to the kitchen and sofa to take our glasses and another bottle of white wine Chardonnay. As I went back to my room and placed the bottle and glasses down, I turned to put some more lightening in the room not too much in order to keep the cosy feeling of it even though my room is far from cosy and homey. I could hear the water stopping. As I turned back I noticed she hasn't completely closed the door behind her, I'm surprised how I didn't know about it. As I make my way to it I could see her reflection from the bathroom's huge mirror. Gosh she is naked, she just stepped out of the tub wrapped in a towel which leaves nothing to imagination. She jerks her head down and dry her hair clean and stand back letting them fall down her back. She then tucks on her towel and let it fall to the floor.  
 _HOLY JESUS! SHE IS FUCKING NAKED AND SHE IS FUCKING PERFECTLY FLAWLESS !_ I feel my dick getting harder and harder transforming into the Stone and I can't help touching it for some kind of friction. I know I shouldn't be watching damn, I feel like a pervert. But she is so beautiful. Her skin is just like how I imagined it to be, flawless. I can see her ass _such a beautiful backside you have there miss Steele_. I snap out of my hypnosis and I can't help the gasp leaving my mouth.  
Ana turns around to face me,clearly surprised, but my eyes can't find hers, but instead just looks at her breasts _Miss Steele you amaze to surprise me once more._ I come to my sense seeing Ana dressing quickly.

"Ana.. I, I'm sorry. The door was open ajar, believe me I didn't open it" why do I explain myself? I feel bad putting Ana in this position but hell the scenery was perfect. What can I say I'm a man after all.

"Christian, don't, please" she can't even raise her head. I go to her and take her chin between my fingers to raise her head "Ana please, don't be shy or embarassed with me. I'm not a pervert even if I have been watching your delectable body for what feels like eternity and I'm sorry for this. But just never feel bad about your body. You are beautiful, flawless you have the most perfect body I have ever seen." I retort truthfully.

"Okay, I believe you" she says after an inner debate. I take her hand and lead her to my bed and give her glass back filling it with wine as well as mine. We sit there facing each other, talking about everything and all. The hours pass by quickly and I can see her feeling tipsy again. The night is young with Ana. I feel like I can open up about everything. With my clothes on her, she feels like she belongs in my home. She giggles at my every joke even the bad ones. Unlike any other women I had a relationship with, well lack of words they were more of a one night stands, they were all after the money, and the face. But Ana is not like this, even if she has a strong bank account with many zeros on it, she seems just careless about it. I think, I love that about her. The incident from earlier is forgetten as we lay down on my bed facing each other. I come closer to her in order to take her hand in mine and lean down to kiss her. She kissed me back with the same passion and I let her hand travel from my cheek to my hair. She caresses it before I break the kiss for air. She smile down and looks back at me.

"I believe you owe me some explaination Mr Grey. You said you had something to tell me" she says after finishing her last glass of wine.

 _Shit, I didn't really see this coming!_


End file.
